Al Infierno de paseo
by melikav
Summary: TERMINADO! Vegeta tras suicidarse para intentar vencer al Boo gordo, es enviado al Infierno, ahí comenzará esta extraña historia de sus aventuras en el otro mundo...
1. Un sacrificio y al Infierno

Al Infierno… de paseo

Hola a los que quieran leer esto, se me ocurrió hacer este fic, porque me pareció una lástima que cuando Vegeta murió en la saga de Boo y lo mandaron al infierno no pusieron nada de lo que sucedió ahí, yo creo que debió servirle para reflexionar un poco, aunque seguro que también fue divertido, así que aquí les dejo esto, espero lo disfruten. Por cierto, yo tenía ciertas dudas de si en verdad fue al infierno, pero concluyo que sí, pues cuando en la serie lo ponen conversando con Enma Daioh-sama, Vegeta le pregunta que porque lo mandó a llamar, eso implica que él estaba en otro lado, y ese otro lado es el infierno por supuesto, además la conversación entre los dos lo deja bastante claro. Por cierto quiero destacar que la visión del _infierno_ aquí presentada coincide con la que se nos presenta en el mundo Dragon Ball, lo cual obviamente no implica que sea mi visión, es decir yo no pienso que el infierno sea así (la advertencia puede parecerles un poco tonta, pero creo que no está de más)

Como siempre mis últimas dos advertencias:

Comentarios míos van entre paréntesis (), y pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas ""

Les recuerdo que los personajes son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation

**Prologo**

Eran cerca de las 10:00 p.m. en la capital de Oeste, una noche de verano extremadamente calurosa de esas que te impiden cualquier actividad que requiera el más mínimo esfuerzo físico, el pequeño Trunks estaba de visita en la casa de su mejor amigo, en donde seguramente estaría disfrutando de un clima más agradable, al igual que sus abuelos que seguían en sus interminables vacaciones.

Así en Capsule Corporation, cierta pareja tenía la casa para ellos solos, usualmente esto significa una pequeña fiesta exclusiva para dos, pero gracias al terrible estado climático dicho plan ni siquiera se había mencionado, el príncipe saiya se encontraba tirado pesadamente en un sofá de su habitación bebiendo su -quien sabe que número- limonada, mientras su adorable compañera salteaba canales en la televisión en busca de algo que ver. Aburrida por los mismos programas en la tv, decidió comenzar una buena plática para pasar el rato, ella sabía que a su querido guerrero no le gustaba estar conversando banalidades, pero le pareció verlo tan aburrido como ella, así que decidió intentarlo…

BL: Vegeta, una vez dijiste que me contarías lo que te pasó durante tu estancia en el infierno, ¿que te parece si hablamos un rato de eso? –le dijo sonriente-

VG: ¿El infierno?… y que te hizo sacar el tema, el molesto clima acaso, o has sido muy mala últimamente y crees que ese será tu destino? –le dijo coquetamente-

BL: Vamos, no me quieras desviar el tema, cuéntame que si lo haces te compensaré luego, además estamos aquí sin hacer nada y es el momento perfecto para un poco de comunicación de pareja –le dijo entre sexi y confiada evocando sus amplios conocimientos derivados de los consejos de la gran cantidad de revistas _people_ y _cosmopolitan_ que ha leído-

VG: ¿Comunicación de pareja? Creo que esos programitas de psicología ya te están afectando… pero dime ¿que es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

BL: No lo sé, todo lo que sucedió, apuesto que es muy diferente al paraíso y quiero saber si de verdad el infierno es como lo pintan…

VG: Pues no… en realidad es mucho peor, hay miles de demonios destripándote a cada momento… ves como tu sangre te abandona gota a gota… oyes los gritos desesperados de miserables condenados como tú… deseas morir pero ya es imposible porque estás muerto… el tiempo transcurre de manera distinta: mientras el dolor dura horas, el alivio entre una sesión y otra es de sólo algunos segundos, todo tu cuerpo es hecho pedazos y torturado durante un tiempo indescifrable y luego es recuperado solo para comenzar de nuevo… -el saiya de esta manera continuaba narrándole horrores con su más tétrica voz, esa que hiela a los más terribles enemigos-

BL: Vegeta… yo… lo siento mucho… no debí preguntarte… –le dice al borde del llanto, sólo de imaginarse a su hombre pasando por todo aquello-

VG: jajaja, eres una mujer muy ingenua, te lo creíste todo, no es cierto? Solo por la cara que pusiste, mereces que te cuente lo que pasó en realidad… jajaja –eran raras las ocasiones como esta en que se veía reír al príncipe, pero cuando de sadismo se trata, él sin duda es el mejor-

BL: VEGETA, eres un maldito miserable, ¿como se te ocurre decirme eso, casi me desmayo imaginándote pasar por esas torturas, te odio… -le dice volviéndole la cara, seriamente enfadada-

VG: Vamos, ya no enfades tanto, si de veras quieres saberlo, te lo contaré, en realidad es una historia interesante…

Nota Importante de la Autora: Yo les voy a contar la historia completa, al final les digo que partes le contó Vegeta a Bulma y que partes naturalmente omitió…

------------------

**Capítulo I**

**Un sacrificio y el premio… pues el infierno**

Un profundo resplandor ilumina varios kilómetros a la redonda, el ki del más orgulloso de los guerreros saiyajin desaparece, la Tierra tiembla como asustada por el acto de bondad que ha presenciado. A lo lejos, el guerrero de Namek decide regresar al que fue el campo de batalla, para de alguna manera poder mostrar sus respetos a aquel príncipe que a pesar de todo lo que alguna vez hizo, fue capaz de entregar su vida solo por salvar la de de sus únicos dos seres queridos…

No queda vestigio de su cuerpo, unas cenizas son el único atisbo de lo que una vez fue, _"Maldito Vegeta, eres tan orgulloso que no dejaste ningún rastro, has tenido una muerte digna de un príncipe saiyajin y por eso te has ganado mi respeto"_ pensó Piccolo, segundos antes de mirar con terror como la amenaza del demonio Majin Boo, seguía latente…

------------------

En el otro mundo Vegeta abre los ojos, para encontrarse en lo que parece una larga fila de almas,

VG: ¿Pero que demonios?… ¿acaso esto es el otro mundo?… debe serlo, yo morí y ahora estoy aquí haciendo fila para que me juzguen… esperen un momento, ¿haciendo fila, YO… ni de broma… -dicho esto trata de salirse de esa humillante fila, pero le es imposible, una fuerza desconocida le impide alejarse del lugar

VG: ¿Pero que diablos sucede ahora, no puedo salirme de aquí, ¿voy a tener que quedarme en línea, pero esto es imposible, se me va a pasar la eternidad solo esperando que sea mi turno, malditos sean… quienes sean los encargados de esto… ya me las pagarán después… dejar al príncipe de los saiyajin esperando, ya me escucharán… esos &$#º/#

El exasperado saiya no tuvo más remedio que seguir formado pacientemente, ni siquiera tenía su cuerpo y no podía de ninguna manera salir de esa interminable fila, además iba maldiciendo a todos los que podía, generando un gran escándalo, que naturalmente era apaciguado por los Ogros que procuraban el orden dentro de la hilera, después de una considerable espera y del gran intercambio de gritos, al fin siguió su turno…

Ogro 1: Que pase el siguientogro… Bienvenido al otro mundogro, el señor Enma Daioh-sama le atenderá de inmediatogro…

VG: De inmediato, pero no sabe que llevo horas esperando, son unos incompetentes, que sólo me hacen perder el tiempo… -gritó al borde de la histeria-

Ogro 1: No se preocupe señorogro, el tiempogro no es problemogro, recuerde que ahora disponeogro de toda la eternidad-ogro –le dijo amablemente-

VG: Deja de hablar como un estúpido y déjame ver al tal Enma! –ordenó-

Ogro 1: ya le dije que era su turnogro, usted se esta retrazandogro sologro

Dicho esto, le indica a Vegeta una puerta a la que éste sin dudarlo se dirige, ante él se encuentra el gran Enma Daioh, el juez que tiene en sus manos el destino de las almas de todo el universo, al verlo de inmediato le saluda:

ED: Bienvenido Vegeta, en un momento te buscaré en mis libros… déjame decirte que estuve observando lo que pasa en la Tierra, es terrible ese asunto de Majin Boo, no crees?

VG: Eso a mí no me interesa –le dijo con su típica pose de brazos cruzados-

ED: ya veo… -le dice sin interés mientras continua ojeando los interminables libros- ah! Ya te encontré, veamos eres el príncipe Vegeta de la casi extinta raza de los saiyajin, naciste en el planeta Vejitasei y hasta hoy vivías en el planeta Tierra, fuiste uno de los mercenarios de Freezer…

VG: Escúcheme Enma-loquesea! no necesito que me lea una biografía personalizada, que yo conozco todos esos datos a la perfección –le dijo en tono bastante insolente-

ED: Jovencito! no debería hablarme de esa manera, yo soy Enma Daioh-sama tu destino está en mis manos, además de que soy un dios muy importante

VG: Ah sí! pues yo soy un príncipe muy importante y me dejaron formado en una fila por muchas horas, por lo que no me venga con tonterías y dígame de una vez que quiere hacer conmigo –le gritó-

ED: Que malos modales, no parecen los de un miembro de la realeza, pero déjame seguir leyendo…

El juez leyó -ahora en silencio para no molestar a su interlocutor- todo lo referente a la vida de quien tenía en frente, se mostraba realmente sorprendido conforme avanzaba en la lectura. Tras unos minutos que al saiya le parecieron eternos se decidió a hablar:

ED: Pues ya está decidido: Vegeta hiciste mucho mal durante tu vida, mataste a muchísimos inocentes, destruiste planetas, civilizaciones y razas enteras…

VG: ¿Es necesario todo el sermón? Si tiene la decisión lista sólo dígalo –le espetó harto de que le recordaran todos sus defectos-

ED: Que maleducado, como iba diciendo, el mal que hiciste fue grande, y aunque sacrificaste tu vida tratando de salvar la de tu familia, no es suficiente acto para poder redimirte, talvez si lo hubieras hecho por el bien todos los humanos, pero tu sabes que lo hiciste por ellos dos exclusivamente, lo lamento pero no es suficiente…

VG: ya le dije que se deje de estupideces, yo me sacrifiqué en función de la victoria en batalla, nada más…

ED: Jaja, a mi no me puedes mentir, todo lo que eres y hasta lo que has pensado está aquí en el librito, pero como trataba de decirte, lo siento pero quedas condenado al Infierno

VG: Pues nos vemos entonces –le dijo seriamente dispuesto a marcharse, sin mostrar que la noticia le hubiese afectado, pues Piccolo ya le había explicado su destino con anterioridad-

ED: Espera hay más: por ahora mantendré tu alma intacta, pues no vas a reencarnar todavía, además de que te regresaré tu cuerpo, de lo contrario te matarían de nuevo tus viejos enemigos

VG: Entonces haz lo que quieras, te dije antes que no me interesa –le dijo con su pose seria para ocultar su felicidad de recuperar su cuerpo y mantener intactos sus recuerdos-

ED: Pues entonces, ¡hasta pronto Vegeta! –le dice al tiempo que acciona el botoncito que abre el agujero hasta el infierno- _"Espero haber hecho lo correcto con él, si la situación en la Tierra empeora, talvez lo necesiten, espero que a pesar de que lo mandé al infierno después quiera colaborar, pero en definitiva hice lo correcto al no haberle dicho que su sacrificio fue en vano, eso lo hubiera alterado más, ya se dará cuenta en el infierno"_ -pensaba el dios-juez mientras guardaba el archivo del príncipe dado que presentía que eso no era lo último que sabría de él-

------------------

Les agradezco si han leído hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, es la primera vez que me decido ir publicando así por capítulos, pienso que con los reviews me podré dar cuenta de si la gente lo lee o de si pierdo mi tiempo publicando –no escribiendo porque eso no es pérdida de tiempo-

Les quería aclarar un punto, no sé que les parezca a ustedes pero a mí siempre me dio curiosidad que los malos en el Infierno tenían sus cuerpos –como Freezer, Cell y otros- me parece extraño que les den tal privilegio. Yo lo que pienso es que se hace para mantener cierto equilibrio, pues en el Planeta de los Héroes Muertos la gente tiene sus cuerpos para entrenar, entonces dado que siempre se ha planteado en diversas series y en general que el Universo se supone que depende del equilibrio del bien y el mal, llego a la conclusión de que es por la búsqueda de este equilibrio que en el infierno algunos malos, poseen sus cuerpos mortales.

En fin, espero la historia les vaya gustando, ya casi tengo listo el segundo y tercer capítulo, sólo espero reviews para ver si los publico, mi e-mail es melikav22yahoo.es por si desean escribirme más directamente

Mata ne, Melikav


	2. Tu vida ante tus ojos

Capítulo II

Tu vida ante tus ojos

Vegeta prácticamente no se dio cuenta de que fue lo que pasó, en un momento estaba ante el gran Enma Daioh-sama y al siguiente cae bruscamente en el oscuro agujero que efectivamente lo conduce al Infierno… en un instante se pone de pie, con su humor inafectado –es decir tan agradable como siempre-

VG: Demonios, eso dolió! Ese tipo me tiró como basura! –dicho esto se percata de que en realidad está en el Infierno- Parece que este es el Infierno, se ve muy distinto a lo que imaginaba… pero ese maldito Enma no me dijo cuanto tiempo me iba a tener aquí… ¡¡¡que estupidez!… al menos ahora tengo mi cuerpo de vuelta, así podré seguir entrenando, es mejor que nada… bueno será mejor que dé un paseo para ir familiarizándome con mi nuevo y acogedor hogar –expresó para si mismo de manera irónica-

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando de repente una extraña luz se le presenta enfrente cegándolo por unos momentos, el saiya apenas puede distinguir una gigantesca silueta que se acerca a gran velocidad… no puede ver a su oponente pero si sentirlo así que instintivamente se pone en posición de batalla… justo cuando se dispone a atacar aún cegado por la luz, el ki del otro ser desaparece…

VG: ¿Quien demonios eres, identifícate inmediatamente si no quieres que te elimine –le dijo fingiendo pues si no lo veía, ni sentía su ki, difícilmente podría atacarlo, sólo le quedaba defenderse-

¿: No es necesaria la violencia príncipe Vegeta, yo sólo vengo a recibirle, como hago con todos los que son enviados al infierno –le dijo una voz tranquila y cortés-

VG: (recuperando poco a poco la visión) ¿Quién anda ahí? Tu… enano naranja… ¿eres el que desprendió esa luz y ese ki? ¬¬U

¿: Oye, exijo tu respeto, yo soy una persona muy importante… mi nombre es Shiro y soy el ogro encargado de los recién llegados al infierno, soy el Administrador General, la representación de Enma Daioh-sama en el Infierno –le dijo orgulloso de su cargo que en definitiva le quedaba grande-

VG: ¿Tu eres un ogro?... eso si no me lo creo… no pareces uno, además de que no hablas como esos imbéciles que sólo repiten _ogro_ cada dos palabras, aparte que se necesitaría unos 50 tipos como tú para formar a un verdadero ogro, no te parece? –le dijo con su más acostumbrado tono-

Efectivamente se trataba de uno de los _ogros_, uno un poco fuera de lo común, pero ogro al fin, tenía la apariencia y el tamaño muy similar a la de Gregory el amigo del Kaioh-sama del norte, era de color anaranjado brillante, poseía un ki relativamente poderoso –algo así como el ki de Freezer antes de transformarse- y tenía como afición brillar exageradamente para confundir y molestar a todo mundo, además de que lo hacía para que los condenados al Infierno le tuvieran más miedo cuando lo vieran (sin comentarios)

SH: Voy a ignorar tus impertinentes comentarios, sólo te recuerdo que me trates con respecto, ya que puedo hacer de tu estancia en este lugar un verdadero infierno… -expresó solemnemente dando a entender que por su rango, no le afectaban las palabras del saiya-

VG: ¿harás de mi estancia un infierno?… eso sería redundante, no te parece? –le dijo burlonamente-

SH: ejem… Bueno, ahora a nuestro asunto, te informo: todos lo que llegan al infierno deben pasar por un cierto período de aislamiento en donde entran en una especie de meditación para analizar el motivo por el cual están aquí, así que en estos momentos vas a tener esa experiencia Vegeta

VG: y siguen las estupideces, ya el Edma ese, me hizo una lista de mis supuestos crímenes, por lo no es necesario que una _mosca de la fruta_ como tú, me los repita

SH: me malentiendes, yo no te voy a decir ni a mostrar nada, tu, en soledad vas a reflexionar sobre momentos importantes en tu vida, buenos y malos, una vez que lo hagas serás libre para hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando respetes las reglas del infierno claro está…

VG: Eso sería inútil, ¿de que me va a servir reflexionar si de todas maneras se me ha condenado a estar aquí en la eternidad? –le dijo en pose de sabelotodo-

SH: Son los procedimientos normales, deben seguirse al pie de la letra –le dijo honrando su faceta de burócrata- y por cierto ¿Nunca has oído que cuando mueres tu vida pasa ante tus ojos, pues es a esto a lo que la gente se refiere…

VG: ¿y que si pasa si me niego, tu vas a obligarme? –le dijo con mirada y voz maliciosa-

SH: La verdad si tendría que obligarte, y por cierto te crees muy fuerte porque podrías derrotarme, pero déjame decirte que yo soy inmortal, ¿o acaso creías que me iban a encargar el infierno cuando cualquier peligroso delincuente como tú podría matarme? –le dijo en tono de superioridad-

VG: Yo no dije que quisiera matarte, si hay algo de lo que aprendí, y que es una de las causas que me trajo al infierno es que hay otras maneras más eficaces de persuadir a alguien, antes de matarlo –le susurró con un tono como el que usaba en su época de conquistador de planetas-

SH: cof…cof… será mejor que empieces tu meditación cuanto antes –con un chasquido de sus dedos, el _ogro _hizo que Vegeta cayera en un profundo sueño, era mejor no seguir tentando a su suerte, pues los saiyas tienen fama de tener malas pulgas-

------------------

Vegeta sintió de pronto un dolor de cabeza, todo se oscureció de repente… Efectivamente quedó en un involuntario estado de meditación del cual le era imposible salir… Su primera reacción era de esperarse…

VG: Maldita mosca, me ha enviado en contra de mi voluntad, me las pagará, ¿Quién diablos se cree? ¿y como logró hacerme esto? ¡¡¡¿no siento mi cuerpo! Si ese &$#º hizo que me quitarán mi cuerpo otra vez lo voy a hacer polvo cuantas veces sea necesario y si el maldito no se muere, lo destriparé de aquí a la eternidad… -gritaba histérico- calma Vegeta, calma… no podré eliminarlo si no tengo cuerpo, mejor será que haga lo que me pidió y cuando me devuelva mi cuerpo lo aplastaré por lo que está haciendo pasar! –trató de calmarse a si mismo y pensar de manera racional-

Una pequeña luz irrumpió la oscuridad que le rodeaba, de repente veía imágenes tan claras como si las viviera de nuevo, pero no las vivía de nuevo, en realidad Vegeta estaba ahí contemplando diversos momentos de su vida, no podía intervenir, sólo ver, era un fantasma en el pasado literalmente viendo su vida ante sus ojos…

------------------

Un pequeño niño luchaba a muerte contra un implacable oponente, Vegeta se reconoció a si mismo de inmediato, tendría unos tres años, no recordaba el suceso, pero sabía que era él, el oponente era enorme comparado con el niño que a pesar de su estatura se defendía admirablemente. A pesar de que gran cantidad de guerreros los rodeaban no daban muestras de querer intervenir, el Vegeta del presente los reconoció como los miembros de la élite de Vejitasei al tiempo que se fijó en su propio padre que veía indiferente el desempeño de su primogénito…

Luego de un intercambio de golpes, durante el cual el príncipe salió bien librado, una intervención lo hizo sobresaltar:

Rey Vegeta: Vamos hijo, acaba con él de una vez…

Chibi Vegeta: Si majestad, lo haré en seguida –el niño no dudaba en cuestionar a su padre y rey-

Un simple Energy ha directo al corazón bastó para acabar con la vida del miserable oponente de aspecto humanoide aunque de piel color lila. Los halagos de los presentes no se hicieron de esperar, él mismo se sintió lleno de orgullo (las dos versiones de él mismo)

RV: No ha estado del todo mal para ser la primera vez, príncipe, pero siempre recuerda no bajar la guardia en el flanco izquierdo, un oponente más preparado pudo haberte derrotado –le expresó en tono duro-

Chibi VG: Si majestad, no volverá a ocurrir, os lo aseguro –le dijo en tono obediente-

El Vegeta del presente contempló la imagen estoico pensando _"no se que diablos quieren que reflexione, si, parece que fue mi primer asesinato, pero era mi cultura, mi deber, yo era un niño y sólo obedecía a mi padre, ¿que querrán mostrarme con eso?... ¿la idiosincrasia saiyajin, no me hagan reír… no vi nada más que el hecho de que el desgraciado de mi padre no reconocía mis méritos, no es cierto que descuidara mi guardia, seguro estaba celoso de mi potencial" _

En realidad Vegeta no comprendió que ese fue el inicio de sus crímenes, para él era algo meramente cultural, estaba lejos de arrepentirse… (aunque apoyo su versión, es la idiosincrasia saiyajin, además no recuerdo quien dijo: "_no juzguéis a un pueblo por su cultura"_, pero creo que tenía razón)

------------------

De nuevo todo se obscureció… las siguientes imágenes no se hicieron esperar:

VG: Genial aquí vamos de nuevo… -expresó resignado-

De nuevo aparecía él mismo ante sus ojos, tenía talvez unos cinco años de edad, se encontraba vestido en sus ropas reales por lo que dedujo que aún Vejitasei no había sido destruido, decidió prestar atención, pues sus recuerdos de la infancia a veces eran difusos…

Soldado: Alteza, su instructor le espera en la Biblioteca Real –dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia-

Chibi VG: Dígale que continuaré con mis entrenamientos, y que no pienso estudiar el día de hoy

Soldado: Las órdenes del Rey es que cumpla su estudio, antes de proseguir el entrenamiento Alteza –le dijo temeroso, pero con decisión-

Chibi VG: Que mas da, sólo dígale a mi padre que estoy estudiando, mientras me voy a entrenar con tranquilidad

Soldado: No puedo hacer eso Alteza, me es imposible mentirle al Rey –expresó con convicción-

Chibi VG: Eres un incompetente! lárgate de mi vista antes de que te elimine –le gritó furioso- No sé para que me importa aprender todas esas estupideces, es inútil para un guerrero

¿: Vegeta, no deberías decir eso, recuerda que no eres un simple guerrero, eres el príncipe de los saiyajin y como tal debes estar más preparado que nadie, la educación integral prepara tu mente para la batalla y para la vida, recuerda que algún día tú nos gobernarás, además es lo que tu madre hubiera querido –le dijo con confianza y en tono de regaño una mujer entrada en años-

Chibi VG: Si, lo lamento –expresó con algo de humildad ante las palabras de la que fue una de las más cercanas consejeras de su difunta madre-

Anciana: Está bien que entiendas –le dijo en tono suave- Pero recuerda quien eres, tu nunca debes disculparte con nadie, nadie merece verte humillado, no debes dejar que nadie te contradiga, conserva tu orgullo, es lo que te identifica como guerrero y príncipe -le apuntó en tono más alto-

Nuestro Vegeta veía la escena con algo de nostalgia aunque no lo aceptara: _"Que gran descubrimiento, un niño que no quiere aplicarse a sus estudios, si esto sigue así en lugar de arrepentirme, voy a añorar mi vida pasada…" _(como que no le llega al punto de las escenas, eso si que se llama negación u)

------------------

De repente la imagen saltó a una que recordaba muy bien, no era necesario verla para poder dibujarla en su mente con claridad…

Chibi VG: Lord Freezer, me dicen que me mandó llamar –le dice con seriedad, que contradice su aspecto infantil, mientras hace una estudiada reverencia-

Freezer: Soldado Vegeta, un placer recibirlo aunque sea en tan trágicas circunstancias… -le dice en tono amable que contrastaba con su mirada cínica que reflejaba el disfrute de la noticia que estaba por darle-

El niño que era seguido por su fiel guardaespaldas, se sintió confuso y aterrado no sólo por estar tan cerca del temible lagarto, sino porque en el tono sádico se vislumbraba una noticia sombría… Freezer al ver que el niño no responde nada, decide proseguir…

Freezer: He recibido lamentables noticias de su planeta _príncipe _–le dijo resaltando adrede la última palabra- En realidad me es muy difícil ser yo quien le dé las nuevas, pero por el aprecio y devoción que tengo a la familia real, sentí que era mi deber –continúo saboreando el miedo que producía a los dos que tenía enfrente-

Chibi VG: ¿Sucedió algo Lord Freezer? –el niño se mantenía supuestamente apacible, tal y como se lo habían enseñado, aunque por dentro tenía terror del horrible lagarto motociclista y de lo que le pusiese decir- Freezer al verlo tan imperturbable decidió que el momento era perfecto-

Freezer: Sucedió una tragedia… un desastre natural inevitable… -quería seguir deleitándose, pero a la vez llegar al climax de ver los rostros de los últimos dos saiyas que tenía en frente al saber su nuevo destino-

Una verdadera desgracia… un terrible meteorito ha impactado Vejitasei… me temo que las pérdidas han sido absolutas –a este punto llegó a su enfermizo orgasmo mental-

Chibi Vegeta sintió que se cayó su mundo, su futuro, toda su identidad hecha polvo, quería llorar, gritar, desahogarse sin que nadie lo censurara, pero no, era imposible que un guerrero como él lo hiciera, se limitó a hacer lo que se esperaba de él, sacó fuerza quien sabe de donde y se mantuvo impávido, aunque en su mirada un brillo se había extinto, nadie podría notarlo… no lo conocían tan bien… así que respondió como debía alguien de su linaje…

Chibi VG: ¿Ha quedado algún sobreviviente? –la frialdad era extraordinaria-

Freezer: No, lo siento mucho Vegeta, su padre y todos los habitantes han muerto a excepción de ustedes dos –el lagarto le hablaba con fingido cariño, pero estaba furioso, no había podido hacer que el niño se doblara, deseaba decirle la verdad sólo para verlo llorar y suplicar por su inútil vida pero se contuvo y prosiguió-

Freezar: Yo le prometí a su padre una vez que cuidaría bien de usted príncipe, claro que no pensé que tendría que cumplir por tan lamentable situación… me parece conveniente que descanse unos días aquí en la base, le servirán para que encuentre consuelo –quería provocarlo para que mostrara su debilidad y dejara esa coraza dura-

Chibi VG: Eso no es necesario, hace unos instantes estaba por salir a mi próxima misión por lo que estoy listo para cumplirla

Freezer: Pero Vegeta, debes sentirte exaltado por la noticia, no es necesario que te sobre esfuerces –le dijo incrédulo de la frialdad de ese saiyajin- No todos los días te das cuenta de que te quedaste sin hogar, sin familia, sin herencia y sin planeta al mismo tiempo –trataba de enumerarle las desgracias para hacerlo reaccionar-

Chibi VG: Yo fui educado como un guerrero, y actúo como tal, no necesito consideraciones de ningún tipo, ahora si me disculpa Lord Freezer me esperan en la sección de lanzamientos –dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se retiró seguido a duras penas por Nappa que no era tan bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, y se encontraba aún en estado de shock-

Freezer se quedó con un sinsabor, había montado todo el espectáculo para ver la debilidad del monito y se quedó sin la satisfacción, ya lo haría sufrir después… tenía toda la vida para hacerlo…

Freezer: Eres digno de admiración mi querida mascota, un miserable sin corazón como tu padre, fui muy sabio al conservarte con vida, justo el guerrero que necesito, no puedo esperar a ver hasta que punto vas a llegar… estabas destinado a ser grande, mas ahora a mi sombra, nunca pondrás surgir –sentenció mientras veía al niño alejarse caminado con aparente normalidad hacia la sección de despegue de la base-

El Vegeta que contemplaba la escena se sintió tan afectado como aquella vez, estaba orgulloso por su forma de actuar, aunque después de eso desahogara todo su dolor y el llanto reprimido en el planeta de conquista, al menos nadie le había visto sufrir, no le había dado esa satisfacción, maldijo de nuevo a Freezar, sabiéndolo tan cerca que en cuestión de un rato podría ir a buscarlo y acabar de una vez por todas con su miserable existencia…

------------------

Otra imagen apareció de súbito, un hermoso planeta que Nappa, Raditz y él procedían a conquistar, lo recordaba con claridad pues les había costado mucho acabar con la vida de los habitantes porque por alguna razón no eran localizables por medio del rastreador, eran expertos en ocultar su ki, podía comprenderlo ahora, pero en ese momento tuvieron que buscarlos laboriosamente y matarlos de a poco, tal y como los fueran encontrando, como cuando intentas matar a una plaga eliminando primero a los que tienes a la vista…

Los tres saiyas decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno, podíamos ver a un Vegeta joven buscando en los aires, al ver una pequeña aldea desciende para buscar a los habitantes, un niño que no puede evitar el terror al ver al invasor, suelta un gemido, que al ser escuchado por el saiya costó la vida de todos los refugiados… caían como insectos, uno tras otro, el joven guerrero se deleitaba matándolos mientras corrían desesperados, era casi un juego de video, uno salía… él le disparaba y otro tomaba su lugar, mientras él seguía disparando, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, no había mayor diferencia salvo que unos corrían más rápido que otros, eso lo hacía parecer aún más un videojuego con diversos niveles de dificultad…

El Vegeta del presente miraba el espectáculo inmutable, aunque por un momento le pareció un poco cruel, de inmediato rectificó: _"solo eran insectos… era mi trabajo eliminarlos, yo era un mercenario… era cuestión de supervivencia… su vida o la mía… Freezer no hubiera perdonado mi vida si no le servía bien… yo debía sobrevivir, sobrevivir para vengarme… solo eran insectos… seres sin rostro, cual si fueran una plaga…" _trataba de autoconvencerse…

Casi como respuesta a sus pensamientos, la escena dio un giró: el joven Vegeta seguía deleitándose hasta que no hubo más movimiento, los había acabado a todos… estaba por irse cuando escuchó el crujir de unas ramas, se acercó listo para más acción, una joven mujer gritó aterrada al ver tan de cerca al verdugo de su gente, él reía extasiado por el miedo que causaba, así que se decidió a hablarle…

VG: Mujer, es muy peligroso que andes por aquí con tantos asesinos sueltos –le dice con voz simpática-

La mujer lo miraba horrorizaba con lágrimas en los ojos, era una hermosa chica de una apariencia aunque similar a la saiyajin, más parecida a la humana por la debilidad que mostraba. Quería correr pero estaba paralizada del miedo, quería pedir ayuda pero el pánico no le permitía ya gritar, el saiya se acercó y la miró con lujuria…

VG: Eres muy hermosa, eso te ha salvado la vida… sabes, tengo varios meses sin compañía femenina y eso es algo que vas a resolver ahora mismo

Dicho esto el saiya la arrastra hasta una de las casas cercanas, disfruta con ella, como lo hizo con otras tantas, luego decide no matarla, sino que le da un destino peor que la muerte: la entrega a los encargados de las esclavas sexuales, mismos que frecuentemente acompañaban a los diversos guerreros al mando de Freezer con el fin de reclutar hembras de distintas especies, para satisfacer los más variados gustos de la élite…

El Vegeta que observaba se escandalizó de pronto, la chica ahora le era tan parecida a Bulma (no se parecía físicamente, pero sí en lo que representa), tan frágil como ella, pudo haber sido ella, y ese pensamiento comenzaba a hacerlo sentir culpable, pero inmediatamente se corrigió: _"esto es una estupidez, no sé porque me siento así, no debo avergonzarme… yo era sólo un joven… y además ni siquiera la maté… debe estar con vida aún, le hice un favor salvándole la vida" _Eso de auntoconvencerse ya no estaba surtiendo tanto efecto como él quisiera…

---------Continuará---------

------------------

He hecho este corte porque sentí que el capítulo estaba quedando demasiado largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, ya estoy trabajando en la segunda, les confieso que este capitulo no me quedó como esperaba, es decir la idea en un principio era otra, pero en la inspiración no se manda y aunque este fic iba a ser más de humor que de drama, me pareció necesario hacer este capítulo de esta forma, en especial por el hecho de que necesitaba que Vegeta reflexionara un poco de su vida pues por algo está en el Infierno, me gustaría que me comentaran en sus reviews que les parecieron mis ideas sobre la vida de Vegeta según las diferentes escenas que he puesto, pues alguna que otra podría ser la base de un futuro fic, en fin espero les haya gustado –a pesar del cambio de tono- y que me sigan leyendo, gracias a los que sacan un rato para entretenerse de esta manera pues me parece genial que alguien se divierta leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo…

Le agradezco especialmente a los que me dejaron reviews:

**Bulnatt**, ahí te deje review en tu fic, y devolviéndote la cortesía invito a todos y todas a leerlo, en realidad está muy interesante es especial para los fanáticos de Vegeta en su faceta como padre de Bra. Espero te siga gustando mi historia que como dije cambio un poquito de estilo.

**dark-soubi**, en verdad a mi también me encanta ver a Vegeta como el Rey de lo Sádico, jaja tienes razón

**Mary Gari**, muchas gracias por leer todas mis historias y dejarme review en cada una, Ah y es un honor que me hayas dicho que te estas aficionando a mis escritos, espero este capítulo llene las expectativas

**Mayako87, **a mi siempre me fascinaron los ogros, lo encuentrogro superdivertidogros, aunque a nuestro Vegeta le desesperen

**Shadir**, gracias por tu anotación sobre los muertos, la verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver la película así no lo sabía, por cierto me encantaría que me contaras ¿como es que Vegeta estaba muerto en esa peli llamada Fusion, es decir ¿quien lo mató, la verdad siempre he tenido esa duda y lo he buscado en Internet y no lo he encontrado, por fa cuéntame…

A todos Gracias y dejen reviews, vamos! no sean tímidos que no muerdo, además me pueden escribir a mi e-mail: melikav22yahoo.es

Mata Ne! Melikav


	3. Tu vida ante tus ojos II parte

Al Infierno… de Paseo

Capítulo III

Tu vida ante tus ojos. II parte

Luego de esta escena se presentó una que es de sobra conocida por todos nosotros, la primera pelea en contra de Goku, las imágenes de la batalla le permitían analizar en retrospectiva lo que esa contienda significó para ambos…

"_Mi primera batalla contra Kakarotto… ese enfrentamiento cambió mi vida… no sólo porque nunca me había enfrentado a un rival que me hiciera llegar a los límites, sino también porque era un saiyajin de clase baja, me parecía imposible que tuviera un poder comparable al mío… sé que la batalla fue desigual, pues había gente atacándome por todos lados, pero aún así debí ganarle, debí matarle ahí mismo, si lo hubiera hecho me habría ahorrado muchos problemas… aunque si no hubiera sido por mi obsesión de superarlo quizás ahora no tendría el nivel de poder que tengo… el intentar ser mejor que él me hizo superar mis propios límites… sé que para él fue igual… esa batalla nos marcó pues de no habernos enfrentado no seríamos los guerreros que somos ahora… de no habernos conocido probablemente no seríamos tan poderosos… pero debo ser realista aunque me atacaban todos a la vez, Kakarotto no dejó que me ultimaran, hubiera sido una muerte indigna, tan indigna como lo fue escapar de ahí derrotado, aún debo vengarme, ese maldito se burló de mí, como se atrevió a sentir lástima por mí y dejarme con vida…" _–reflexionaba mientras veía los distintos momentos de esa memorable batalla-

------------------

La oscuridad seguida de una nueva luz le advirtió que vería otras imágenes, ya se estaba acostumbrando a los cambios drásticos de escenas.

Ahora se encontraba en Namek, las escenas que se le presentaban constituían una verdadera humillación aún mayor que la anterior, la batalla que siempre había soñado, la batalla contra el causante de todas las desdichas de su raza y las suyas personales había comenzado… sin embargo sus más internos temores se hacían realidad, aunque su poder había aumentado mucho en poco tiempo, aún no era capaz de superarle, no era capaz de derrotarle… Freezer… ese desgraciado lagarto le parecía tan insuperable…

Toda la vida había esperado ese momento… soñaba con la gran batalla en que acabaría de una vez por todas con el tirano… lo mataría lentamente… le haría pagar las torturas y humillaciones a las que lo había sometido… no sólo el exterminio de su raza… su destino completo había cambiado por el maldito que tenía enfrente… la batalla que había esperado toda su vida pacientemente, había llegado… en verdad había sido paciente… no atacó a la ligera… siempre aguantó todo tipo de maltratos y degradaciones… aguantó todo para incrementar su poder y algún día poder vencerle… la batalla de su vida y la estaba perdiendo… esperó más de veinticinco años y ahora simplemente no podía vencerle…

El era el príncipe de los saiyajin, su honor, su orgullo, su propio valor no sólo como guerrero sino como persona había sido mancillado con años de fiel servidumbre… ahora se sentía desesperado, una desesperación más grande que la que había sentido en su completa existencia, no podía vencerle… no podía… pero al menos debía luchar hasta el final… luchar para morir con dignidad… pero tampoco pudo… ahora no solo no podía vencerle sino que era incapaz de seguir luchando… años de dolor, de frustración, de arrepentimiento, de impotencia se cobraron la factura en forma de lágrimas… ¿estaba llorando?… ¿estaba temblando como un cobarde?… delante de todo el mundo… delante del tirano… delante de Kakarotto… era intolerable… ya no le importaba nada, la muerte le parecía un regalo que no merecía… descanso… eso deseaba más que nada… pero el lagarto no le dejaría morir tan fácil… lo torturó hasta casi el desvanecimiento… y para colmo como preludio de lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante Kakarotto le salvó… al menos pudo hablarle por unos instantes… explicarle… ordenarle… pedirle… suplicarle a su último súbdito que vengara la muerte de los suyos... Si, él era el príncipe saiyajin, mas no pudo tomar la venganza en sus manos, no podía vencerle… ¿que más da, la muerte ya viene… _Kakarotto eres el único que puede derrotarlo… venga a tu raza… por favor…_

Vegeta no podía más que contemplar aquellas imágenes, ver su humillación y su primera muerte… no era capaz de pensar con claridad, veía todo como si de una película se tratase, conocía la trama y el final, pero era como si no le pasaran a él, contemplaba los sucesos con una mezcla de tristeza, terror, vergüenza, ira, impotencia, dolor… sentimientos que unidos le provocaban un torbellino de sensaciones que no podía poner en pensamientos concretos… simplemente observaba como hipnotizado por esa batalla que conocía de sobra… y que había sido quizás la peor de toda su vida…

------------------

Las siguientes imágenes eran más alegres, aunque le tomó un poco de tiempo poder prestar atención a lo que veía pues el estremecimiento de la visión anterior aún captaba su atención, sin embargo una voz extremadamente familiar logró enfocarlo en la nueva escena…

¿: Vegeta! Eres un bruto ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esos entrenamientos tan salvajes? ¿Acaso quieres morirte antes de que vengan los androides? Si sigues así no podrás derrotarlos ni tampoco a Goku, sería una tontería prepararse tanto y morir entrenando eh? –una mujer de cabellos azules seguía con sus gritos sermoneándolo mientras el pobre saiya a duras penas se mantenía de pie con una gran herida en el abdomen que sangraba copiosamente-

VG: Eso… no es de tu incumbencia… mujer terrícola…-le dijo con voz entrecortada-

¿: Ya te he dicho que me llamo BULMA, a ver si te lo aprendes BUL… -no terminó al percatarse por fin el deplorable estado en que el hombre se encontraba-

Suavemente y a pesar de las débiles protestas de él consiguió convencerle de sentarse en el sofá, sacó una capsula de botiquín e intentó curarlo…

VG: Oye mujer! ¿Qué piensas hacerme con esas medicinas tan primitivas? –le dijo en tono fuerte-

BL: Pues curarte que no es obvio –le sonrió-

VG: Insolente! No te atrevas a tocarme o te mataré! –le gritó casi con pánico-

BL: Ah! ya no seas niño, te prometo que no te dolerá mucho, además si no te curo la herida se puede infectar o peor aún puedes morir desangrado –le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

El saiya vió que la mujer tenía razón así que dejó de reclamar, solamente volviendo la cara, lo que ella tomó como un sí y procedió a curarlo…

BL: No está tan terrible, si descansas un poco y mantienes los vendajes no seguirá sangrando, pronto estarás listo para la auto-tortura a la que llamas entrenamiento

VG: Parece que la sangre no te asusta ¿verdad? –le dijo en tono cínico procurando asustarla pero a la vez un poco sorprendido al ver las manos ahora ensangrentadas de la muchacha-

BL: Por supuesto que no, yo soy una chica con mucha experiencia en batallas, siempre he acompañado a mis amigos por lo que eso equivale a prácticamente ser una paramédico titulada, jajaja tienes el honor de estar bajo la protección de la gran Bulma Briefs, una mujer de muy variados talentos –le dijo con su típica pose de superioridad-

El herido saiya solamente arqueo una ceja tratando de entender como esa mujer podría tener un concepto tan alto de ella misma, cuando él podría matarla sólo con el pensamiento, además con eso de _experiencia en batalla_ casi lo hace reír.

Nuestro Vegeta (el muerto) observaba la escena divertido, esa fue la primera vez que ella curó sus heridas y en realidad la primera vez desde que tenía memoria que alguien había mostrado sincera preocupación por él. De repente no pudo evitar el pensamiento fatal… _"No volveré a verla, nunca más…_ _talvez sea lo mejor… no puedo permitirme esos sentimentalismos humanos que tuve con ella, fue un error desde el principio, una vergüenza como guerrero y príncipe saiyajin… no volveré a verla, si, es lo mejor…" _Se mentía descaradamente tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, pues no por nada había dado su vida por ella y Trunks un rato atrás

------------------

Al desaparecer la luz que antecedía a una nueva escena, Vegeta observó algo que también recordaba con claridad… en ese momento fue el mayor de sus logros… convertirse en Super saiyajin… esa había sido su obsesión desde que vio a Miriai Trunks transformarse… al principio pensó que Kakarotto era el Super saiyajin legendario, en realidad le parecía que eso no tenía sentido, mucho menos siendo un guerrero de clase baja, mas ya había aceptado que por alguna razón quizás Kakarotto fue el elegido, después de todo logró derrotar a Frezeer, pero al ver a ese extraño joven del futuro, la obsesión volvió… si Kakarotto no era el único quería decir que entonces cualquier saiyajin era capaz de lograrlo, así que esa era la clave, él debía lograrlo… entrenó como un desesperado, casi no comía ni dormía, la imagen de ese joven y de Kakarotto le atormentaban hasta en sueños… no podía detenerse ahora que su orgullo de guerrero y príncipe estaban en juego… debió esforzarse muchísimo… algo le faltaba… él entrenaba con una gravedad tres veces superior a la de su rival y no lo lograba… no podía comprenderlo ¿que era lo que le faltaba…?

Las imágenes le mostraron ese día… se encontraba en un extraño planeta deshabitado, llevaba días entrenando ahí, el árido paisaje no mostraba ningún indicio de civilización más que aquella esférica nave con el nombre de _Capsule Corporation_, la desolación del lugar lo hacía perfecto para entrenar sin las interrupciones de esa humana a las que -aunque no lo quisiera reconocer- se había acostumbrado.

La gravedad de aquel planeta era lo suficientemente alta como para atraer diversos asteroides que generalmente chocaban con la superficie planetaria sin que nada pudiese detenerlos, claro hasta que cierto príncipe vió en tal acción natural el modo perfecto de entrenar. Era una manera un tanto original de ejercitarse pero a falta de un oponente indicado, las enormes rocas espaciales aportaban una innovación, pues en cierta forma la máquina de gravedad aunque extremadamente útil, era un poco aburrida ya sin los bots de entrenamiento que estaban todos destruidos…

Los asteroides de diversas formas y tamaños se abalanzaban sobre él, todos eran destruidos con facilidad, mientras sus pensamientos eran ocupados por su rival… él podía transformarse, sentía el poder queriendo salir dentro de él, debía lograrlo ¿pero como?

La distracción en que se encontraba le impidió de momento visualizar un asteroide más grande que los demás acercarse, por el tamaño de la roca se deducía que podría destruir el planeta entero. El príncipe intentó destruirla, pero como se percató de ella estando tan cerca no podía hacerlo. Aquello era inconcebible… el gran príncipe de los saiyajin derrotado por un guerrero de clase baja y ahora por una estúpida roca… Ese definitivamente era el colmo…

La ira se hizo presente, el odio extremo que sentía, el rencor, la vergüenza, la desesperación… todo se transformó en una rabia que le nacía desde adentro, el poder lo envolvió, el brillante resplandor dorado lo cubrió por primera vez. Sintió deseos de ir a buscar a Kakarotto en ese mismo instante y demostrarle el verdadero valor del príncipe saiyajin, pero se contuvo, ese era sólo el comienzo de su nueva búsqueda por el verdadero poder…

---

Vegeta observaba con orgullo aquella primera transformación, en realidad fue una meta muy difícil de alcanzar, le tomó tiempo, esfuerzo y sufrimiento de todo tipo, pero una vez más demostró su inquebrantable voluntad, y su superioridad como guerrero, mientras se halagaba a si mismo recordó algo que las imágenes habían omitido, _Bulma_, en ese momento estaba esperando a un hijo suyo… sola, seguramente odiándole, en definitiva la impotencia y vergüenza de no poder manejar esa situación y los sentimientos indescifrables que le producía de cierta forma influyeron en que pudiera convertirse en Super saiyajin, nunca lo había visto tan claro como ahora, esa mujer le había cambiado la vida y cada vez más podía ver hasta que punto…

------------------

Lo sucedido desde la llegada de los Androides fue el siguiente recuerdo, vio algunas escenas del gran combate que tuvo contra C-19, de la humillante pelea que tuvo contra C-18, el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Miriai Trunks era su hijo, y por último el momento en que este muchacho es asesinado por el terrible Cell.

Nunca antes le había pesado la muerte de algún compañero de batalla, pero ese no era cualquiera, era su hijo, no precisamente su verdadero hijo pero en definitiva parte de él. Su conclusión era que la muerte de Miriai Trunks en ese momento para él fue un claro ejemplo de su inutilidad, su poca valía como guerrero… le quitaron algo que le pertenecía en su propia cara y ni siquiera fue capaz de vengarse.

Recordó además su depresión después de esa batalla, la forma en que la muerte de su rival le afectó de sobremanera, el sentirse inútil en esa pelea le hizo decidir no volver a luchar más, sin embargo esa claramente fue una decisión que no pudo mantener eternamente.

Vio imágenes de esa noche después del Cell Game, el como de cierta forma permitió que Bulma le consolase y como decidió quedarse en la Tierra a pesar de que sus objetivos en dicho planeta habían sido cumplidos (_esa noche_ será un futuro fic, muero de la emoción por eso no detallo mucho para no quemar la idea)

En definitiva esa batalla también fue frustrante para él, tanto o más que las anteriores, de repente volvía a cuestionarse porque entrenaba tanto si siempre a la hora de la verdad en las peleas importantes o quedaba muerto o deprimido o humillado o desesperado o todo lo anterior junto. Sin embargo si algo había aprendido de su crisis existencial de dejar de pelear es que su sangre guerrera era más poderosa que su sentido común, su necesidad de querer superarse y ser mejor le hacían seguir…

------------------

Precisamente la siguiente escena fue en esos tiempos de crisis, cuando no entrenaba ni hacía nada más, sólo andaba como un espectro en la casa, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de abandonar el planeta, ni de superar su poder, ni de retar a Gohan en lugar de Kakarotto, ni de nada, todo el día se le iba justamente en hacer nada, lo cual ya estaba molestando a cierta mujer…

BL: ¡¡¡Demonios Vegeta! Ve a atender a Trunks que yo estoy ocupada! –le gritó furiosa al verlo de brazos cruzados, sentado frente a la televisión (que por cierto estaba apagada) mientras ella cargaba una montaña de papeles de la empresa y el pequeño retoño lloraba con unos pulmones heredados precisamente de ella-

VG: Yo no sé atender mocosos, te lo he dicho mil veces –le dijo sin gritar y sin voltear a mirarla-

BL: Me importa un pimiento que no sepas, yo me estoy volviendo loca con tantas ocupaciones y tu no haces nada! así que anda! –continuó gritando mientras apresuraba el paso a la oficina-

VG: Hump, maldita mujer! Todavía que me he quedado en este planeta y sólo me da malos tratos –mascullaba entre dientes mientras seguía en su firme ocupación de no hacer nada-

El llanto del pequeño comenzaba a volverlo loco, sus sensibles oídos querían estallar, en definitiva ese tono lo había heredado de ella, al verse solo tenía dos opciones 1. dejar al chiquillo llorando y que terminara de destruir sus tímpanos y 2. Ir a callarlo a su manera. Buscar a Bulma le parecía una opción poco saludable así que la descartó de inmediato.

Se dirigió a la habitación del niño, sólo tuvo que seguir los gritos, al llegar a la puerta dudó unos instantes en entrar, pero dado que no tenía nada que hacer lo hizo. El pequeño seguía tan centrado en su rabieta que ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, por lo que decidió por fin _hablarle_

VG: Mocoso del Demonio! Déjate de escándalos que vas a dejarme sordo y desquiciado! –le gritó apretando el puño y con una vena en la frente-

El niño al oír tal estruendo dejó de llorar de pronto, tan pequeño y ya sabía a que atenerse cuando ese padre hablaba, el príncipe se quedó mirándolo unos instantes con la mirada fría como si estuviera frente a una presa y no frente a su propio hijo, observándolo detenidamente, viendo en él su misma mirada en diferente color, esa mirada dura que había visto también en Miriai Trunks cada vez que le reclamaba algo…

El pequeño continuaba mirando a su padre que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que de los ruidos extraños que hacía se entendió algo concreto…

Chibi Trunks: a…pa…p….a p…a…a…pa pa-pá! –terminó de decir, entendiéndosele claramente al final-

VG: O.o ¡¡¡¿Ya… ya hablas mocoso! –en realidad para él fue una gran impresión ver al pequeñín llamarlo así, su contraparte del futuro al final ya con confianza le llamaba de esa forma que ciertamente no dejaba de desagradarle pero ver al pequeño era otra historia-

Dudó unos instantes, casi paralizado de la impresión… no sabía que hacer… Sin más que decir, ni saber como más reaccionar se retiró presuroso de la habitación, él no era un típico padre, no había forma de que esos terrícolas le convencieran…

Vegeta sonrió al contemplar la escena, se veía a si mismo en son de burla _¿Cómo tenerle tanto miedo al chiquillo?_ Y de todas maneras no comprendía que lo motivó a quedarse en la Tierra, es cierto que ya hace años que había abandonado la idea de irse, pero en el momento de esa escena perfectamente pudo haber tomado una nave y dirigirse a Kami-sabe-donde.

Pero de cierta manera sentía que había hecho bien _"Es cierto, talvez me contagie un poco de esas cursilerías humanas pero al menos Trunks me tuvo como padre un tiempo… no fui un gran padre pero contrastado con el típico padre saiyajin fue suficiente y comparado con el mío… fui el padre del año… además al menos me conoció… no como Miriai que ni siquiera recordaba al suyo… Ahora que tampoco volveré a ver a Trunks espero que no deje de entrenar, tiene el potencial para convertirse en un gran guerrero, si sigue entrenando será mucho más fuerte que los hijos de kakarotto" _Pensaba con algo de nostalgia al saber que nunca más podría compartir con su hijo y que de cierta forma bien pudo haberse acercado más cuando era pequeño…

------------------

Otras imágenes alegres siguieron apareciendo, imágenes de cotidianeidad con su familia, esos momentos a los que generalmente nadie toma importancia pero que cuando se ven perdidos es cuando se echan de menos. En definitiva los últimos años que Vegeta había vivido en la Tierra le habían parecido los mejores de su existencia, su vida de por sí había sido horrible por innumerables razones pero su llegada a la Tierra y en especial su establecimiento definitivo con su familia representaban un cambio radical en sus propios valores y en su propia personalidad, aunque era claro que eso estaba lejos de reconocerlo.

Lo que si no pudo evitar notar era la mejoría en su vida, la tranquilidad que no podía negar, a veces le enfermaba y la falta de acción y batallas, pero en fin él había pasado su infancia, adolescencia y primeros años de juventud en constante lucha y ahora unos años de paz le parecían porque no, refrescantes.

Una tras otra imágenes de armonía, felicidad, luchas verbales con Bulma, entrenamientos con Trunks, buenos momentos, todos continuaron, nuestro príncipe entendió claramente el mensaje que se le quería transmitir…

VG: _"Bueno, no es un gran descubrimiento… toda mi vida fue un Infierno aún mayor del que pueda sufrir en este verdadero infierno al que he sido condenado… y definitivamente los últimos años que he tenido han sido mejores, es decir pude entrenar apaciblemente, y estar con Bulma y Trunks aunque ha sido algo perjudicial y distractorio para mi entrenamiento, en cierta forma me ha brindado cierta tranquilidad… aunque ahora debo reconocer que todo eso acabó y como voy a estar aquí eternamente debo establecer mis nuevas prioridades: entrenaré sin distracciones, más que nunca y seré mucho más fuerte que todos incluso más que el mismo Kakarotto, aunque es claro que a él tampoco lo volveré a ver… ¡Demonios! Si ese desgraciado fuera un saiyajin normal aquí estaría en el Infierno y por lo menos tendría a un rival que valga la pena…"_

------------------

Justamente el hecho de recordar a Kakarotto le mostró imágenes de la pelea que había tenido con él un rato antes. En parte se sintió un poco avergonzado de haberse dejado posesionar por Babidi solo para pelear con él, pero se corrigió diciendo que no era lógico arrepentirse pues la verdad esa había sido su última oportunidad de pelear con él, había disfrutado realmente la batalla, había usado su poder como en años no lo había hecho. Y aunque en el fondo él era el culpable indirecto de la liberación de Majin Boo al menos esta vez se había asegurado de enmendar el error, aún a costa de su propia vida.

Las imágenes de la batalla en contra de Majin Boo se le presentaron también, aunque ahora el príncipe ya no prestaba atención, pues le parecía estúpido ver lo que en efecto le había ocurrido horas atrás, pero en parte se alegró que la supuesta tortura de ver eventos de su vida probablemente llegaba a su fin pues precisamente su propia vida había acabado en tal batalla…

------------------

En una lujosa oficina un importante ogro observaba con atención una televisión de 42 pulgadas, mientras saboreaba un tazón de rosetas de maíz -que era más grande que él mismo- tenía un buen rato en esa distracción que para su decepción al parecer acababa. Sí, se trataba del gran Shiro, _Administrador General del Infierno_ y responsable directo de la obligada meditación a la que fue sometido cierto príncipe saiya. Al ver que la "película" acababa reflexionó un poco…

SH: _"Una vida muy interesante y llena de extremos, jajaja ese Vegeta es todo un personaje… aunque talvez Enma exageró al mandarlo a este Infierno precisamente, quizás hubiera sido suficiente con mandarlo a un infierno un poco menor, porque por más que Vegeta no quiera reconocerlo no creo que sea capaz de cometer todos los destrozos que hizo en el pasado ¡¡¡¡pero ¿que se yo, seguro Enma-sama lo hizo porque este saiyajin es demasiado fuerte y en otro Infierno podría salírsenos de las manos. Pero procuraré no topármelo durante un par de siglos, no vaya a ser que cumpla sus amenazas… además no creo que le guste saber que estuve espiando… digo observando sus mejores momentos. Jajaja esto de ver la vida de los condenados es más entretenido que cualquier programa de tv"_

------------------

Vegeta despertó de su meditación, una vez que se sintió de nuevo en su cuerpo rápidamente se puso de pie, observando para todos lados tratando de asegurarse de estar de vuelta a la realidad. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde al principio se había encontrado con el tal Shiro, la mosca-ogro que lo hizo pasar por todas esas visiones…

VG: ¿Dónde estará ese maldito? Ya me las pagará cuando lo encuentre, se cree muy listo desapareciendo su ki… cuando lo vuelva a ver tendremos _cierta conversación_… Además es un inconciente dejó aquí tirado mi cuerpo mientras mi mente estaba vagando en recuerdos ¡Es un imbécil! Cualquier enemigo pudo aprovechar este descuido y aniquilarme, grrrr… definitivamente lo voy a destrozar… cuando lo encuentre… -seguía gritando el príncipe cada vez más fuertemente-

------------------

En la Oficina Shiro-sama había escuchado los reclamos del saiya…

SH: O.o Ese Vegeta tiene un pésimo carácter, mejor no me le acerco… y por cierto un muy buen punto, eso de dejar a los muertos indefensos mientras meditan no está bien, pudieron haberlo matado… bueno… no es para tanto, tendremos que tomar ciertas medidas, además si matan a algún condenado a este Infierno no es precisamente una gran pérdida para el Universo –continúo despreocupado mientras se dirigía a recibir a otro condenado-

---------Continuará---------

Uff… no puedo creer lo que me tardé escribiendo esta parte… estoy agotada psicológicamente, es que son tantas cosas que tuve que omitir si no, no acaba…(y eso que el capítulo me quedó más largo de lo normal), como quizá habrán notado a pesar de estar describiendo momentos importantes de la vida de Vegeta cuando son momentos de la serie decidí no extenderme en la narración sino solo en sus impresiones sobre lo acontecido pues eso de contarles de nuevo la serie sería rizar el rizo.

En fin espero que les este gustando y gracias por los reviews que no me canso de repetir es lo que lo motiva a uno a sacar el ratito para continuar, claro! los que escriben fic ya lo saben

**Mari Gary** ¡Por su puesto que no me he olvidado de Raditz! De hecho él tendrá protagonismo en el siguiente capítulo, lo que pasa es que en la escena de Freezer planteo que él habla solo con Vegeta, como notarás Nappa aunque estaba ahí ni siquiera abre la boca, eso es porque me parece que no tiene el suficiente rango como para dirigirse al lagarto, si está presente es porque es teoría es el guardaespaldas de nuestro Vegeta. Además tengo entendido que es un poco de tiempo después que Raditz aparece, pues no murió porque estaba en una misión de conquista. En fin, que bien que me preguntaste pues así hice la aclaración porque ya veo que esa parte no quedó muy comprensible. Gracias por dejarme siempre reviews, y si meto la pata de nuevo, pues me avisas, un abrazo

**Mayako87** Sobre la parte de Vegeta ultrajando a una mujer, me pareció necesaria sólo piénsalo: él era un mercenario, un soldado que pasaba viajando durante meses, no tenía precisamente valores firmes y como se ha demostrado en la vida real los ejércitos (por más buenos propósitos que tengan) tienden a tratar de esa manera a las mujeres de sus enemigos. Por lo tanto aunque algo oscuro me parece que la escena es apropiada, máxime que el objeto de ver esas escenas es que se arrepienta y para mí una de las peores cosas que alguien puede hacer es ultrajar a otro. Ahora, dudé para ponerla, por eso no quise ahondar mucho pero en definitiva creo que fue apropiada. Gracias por el comentario porque de veras quería que me preguntaran esto para poder expresar mi punto de vista :p

**Bulnatt** El fic es después del sacrificio de Vegeta con Boo, la verdad estoy contra tiempo, pues se supone que el pasó en el Infierno apenas un par de días, de ahí el título "Al Infierno de paseo" prácticamente fue como unas pequeñas vacaciones lo que tuvo en ese lugar, a penas llegando y tuvo que irse, espero que te siga gustando y por cierto te debo un par de reviews es que tengo días sin conectarme y hoy a penas tengo tiempo de subir mis capítulos, un besote

**Runliney **Ya me metiste miedo con eso del uso de los guiones, por ahora los seguiré usando pues si los excluyo tendría que cambiar todo mi estilo de narración, así que a la mano de Dios U

A las demás mil gracias por los reviews, me emocionan muchísimo

Siempre les dejo mi mail por si acaso: melikav22yahoo.es

Mata Ne, Melikav


	4. Antiguos Aliados

Al Infierno de Paseo

Capítulo IV

Antiguos Aliados

Después de pasar el supuesto requisito de _ver su vida ante sus ojos _Vegeta se alejó en busca de algo que hacer, no tenía ganas de empezar a entrenar de inmediato, mejor se dedicaría a ver los alrededores.

No pudo tener un momento de tranquilidad cuando uno de los ogros guardianes se le acercó:

Ogro 1: Buen día tenga ustedogro, señor Vegeta-ogro!

VG¿Qué quieres imbécil?

OG1: Me han informadogro que usted es nuevogro en el lugarogro

VG: No vine aquí a hacer vida social, así que lárgate antes de que desquite todo mi mal humor en ti

OG1: No me tomará mucho tiempogro explicarle lo necesariogro

VG: (con una vena en la frente) Deja de hablar como estúpido que si no, no respondo, maldito ogro retrazado!

OG1: Lo sientogro, no me puedo retirarogro hasta no explicarle las reglas del Infiernogro

VG: No me interesa –le dijo mientras se alejaba con indiferencia-

OG1: Parece que la meditación-ogro no dio efectogro por lo que tendré que decirle al señor Shiro-ogro que lo ponga a meditarogro de nuevogro –le dijo haciendo uso de la mejor amenaza con que contaba-

A este punto aunque Vegeta estaba al borde de destruir el infierno completo, al escuchar lo de volver a meditar, decidió prestar atención a lo que el estúpido ogro tenía que decir _costo/beneficio_ pensó…

OG1: Veo que tengo su atención-ogro

VG: Habla de una vez, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

OG1: Para estar muertogro parece muy preocupadogro… Pues bien aquí vamos-ogro

Vegeta perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mientras el ogro sacó una especie de objeto redondo que al tirar al suelo tomó la forma de un televisor y una video casetera, que posteriormente encendió. Nuestro príncipe al ver esto, estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar de nuevo, mas el ogro se le adelantó…

OG1: No se preocupeogro señor Vegeta-ogro, yo no le voy a leer las reglas-ogro, para eso esta la grabación-ogro –Expresó al tiempo que presionaba _play-_

Vegeta en parte agradeció al imbecil que tuviera tal idea, porque así al menos no tendría que escuchar al estúpido ogro explicándole las malditas reglas de comportamiento…

Y así comenzó la cinta, un tipo de aspecto similar a un ogro - pero que gracias a todos los dioses no hablaba como ellos-, con una apariencia de empleado de oficina comenzó a hablar desde su escritorio…con un tono ridículamente simpático

_Bienvenido sea usted al Infierno Número 666. Si ha sido condenado aquí es porque de seguro usted en su vida fue una persona horrible, por lo que merece sufrir por la eternidad. Primeramente le comunico que este es el infierno reservado a los criminales más malvados y peligrosos tanto o más que usted, por lo que le recomiendo que tenga cuidado con sus compañeros condenados que serían capaces de matarle sin compasión y hacerle pasar las peores torturas que una mente tan retorcida como la suya misma le permita imaginar._

_Ahora veamos las reglas de convivencia que nos permiten interrelacionarnos mejor :_

_1. Si está viendo esto quiere decir que ya usted pasó el requisito número 1 que ha sido llamado "ver tu vida ante tus ojos". Por lo tanto ¡felicidades! Está en camino de convertirse en un mejor muerto, claro si reflexionó y se arrepintió. De lo contrario no es usted más que un maldito desgraciado sin corazón por lo que su estadía en el Infierno será de por sí inútil…_

_2. La segunda regla es sencilla, pues se trata de observar este video y aprender las demás reglas._

_3. Ahora, para convivir en el Infierno ante todo debe obedecer a Shiro-sama que es la representación de Edma Daioh-sama en el Infierno y escuchar los pedidos de los demás ogros que se encargan de mantener el orden_

_4. Está prohibido acabar con la existencia de alguno de sus colegas muertos, o de los ogros, porque de ser así se tomarán las medidas del caso_

_5. Los entrenamientos están permitidos, siempre que se pida permiso a Shiro-sama _

_6. Los combates de entrenamiento sólo serán admitidos en caso de que Shiro-sama decida que pueden hacerlo, para lo cual es necesario pedir una autorización por escrito 48 horas antes del combate_

_7. Las batallas entre antiguos rivales están prohibidas, así como los combates de entrenamiento con dichos rivales, pues de seguro usted es tan rencoroso que tratará de tomar venganza aunque sea solo un entrenamiento_

_8. Si usted fue derrotado por un rival que ahora es más débil deberá abstenerse de la venganza o de otras medidas represalias tales como tortura, amenazas, ultrajes, humillaciones, similares y afines…_

_9. Si alguien le amenaza o intenta implicarlo en una pelea no autorizada, debe reportarlo inmediatamente al ogro más cercano y por ningún motivo caer en la tentación de luchar_

_10. Las relaciones de pareja están permitidas por lo que si alguien de su sexo opuesto está tan desquiciado como usted podría encontrar a una compañera/o de eternidad. Con respecto a las parejas del mismo sexo, están totalmente prohibidas pues atentan contra las leyes naturales. Además le recuerdo que aunque tenga cuerpo ahora es incapaz de tener hijos, por que los muertos no pueden procrear vivos..._

_11. La utilización de drogas o bebidas alcohólicas está terminantemente prohibida, ya que estas nublan su juicio y podrían llevarlo a cometer una locura, aunque usted esté pensando que no puede hacer algo peor a lo que ya ha hecho, lo sentimos no es un argumento válido_

_12. Si usted tiene alguna duda, sírvase preguntar al ogro que le está mostrando este video y si en algún momento durante su estadía tiene alguna queja, comentario o sugerencia llámenos gratis al 800-Hell-question o comuníquese con el señor Shiro-sama para solicitar una cita_

_Si usted sigue con detenimiento las presentes reglas su estadía en el Infierno número 666 será placentera, de lo contrario se tomarán drásticas medidas contra su persona. Recuerde que la principal razón de su estancia aquí es que reflexione y se arrepienta por los errores que lo trajeron a este lugar, para que cuando finalmente sea reencarnado no los cometa de nuevo. Me despido recordándole que somos muy amables con usted, puesto que si está en nuestro infierno quiere decir que no merece más que castigo eterno, dado que probablemente usted ha matado y cometido los más variados crímenes, por lo que aproveche y cambie su forma de ser. Talvez luego de reencarnar, pueda ir al paraíso…_

Así finalizó el famoso video, nuestro amigo Vegeta en realidad lo vio con atención, le parecían tan imposibles las sandeces que planteaban que le dio curiosidad. Además de que pensó que prácticamente sin proponérselo probablemente rompería casi todas las estúpidas normas de comportamiento.

El ogro que le mostraba el video le preguntó:

OG1: Señor Vegeta-ogro tiene alguna preguntogro

VG: En realidad tengo 2: Primero ¿quien fue el imbécil que hizo esas entupidas reglas que estoy seguro nadie cumple? y segundo ¿porque todas son dedicadas a personas que conservan su cuerpo, cuando somos minoría?

OG1: Buenogro, las reglas fueron hechas por el mismogro Edma Daiohogro y sobre la otra preguntogro existen dos videogros y a usted le toco este-ogro, porque tiene su cuerpogro…

VG: Hump! Espero que ya no me molesten más –le espetó dispuesto a marcharse-

OG1: No, si no se mete en problemogros no le molestareogro, disfrute su nueva post-muerteogro en el Infiernogro –le dijo amablemente mientras recogía los aparatos de video y se alejaba dejando a un Vegeta confundido-

VG: Bueno al menos se fue y ya me dejarán en paz, no se como le llaman a la muerte _descanso eterno_ pues yo no he tenido un momento de tranquilidad desde que morí… -iba diciendo más para si mismo, mientras se adentraba en la Ciudad Central del Infierno-

(jeje, no pude evitar lo del video, es que Akira Toriyama en una entrevista dijo que él veía al _Otro Mundo_ como una empresa y a Enma Daioh como un hombre de negocios y pues ustedes saben que esos videos son comunes en las empresas, así que se me ocurrió)

------------------

Después de ver su propia vida ante sus ojos y de disfrutar el video introductorio al Infierno Nº 666, Vegeta decidió al fin dar un paseo para conocer el lugar. El infierno le parecía extraño, no era del todo horrible como nos lo pintan las diversas religiones tratando de condicionar nuestro comportamiento, aunque si un poco desagradable.

Estaba el famoso monte de las agujas, el cual parecía peligroso pero sólo si te le acercabas, "_al inútil de Kakarotto le daría un paro cardíaco de sólo verlo_", pensó el saiya, recordando la ocasión en Namek donde Gokú empezó a pegar gritos como un crío, viendo unas jeringas-

El lago de sangre -tal y como lo indicaba un gran letrero- sobresalía en el medio de la calle principal, aunque no estaba hecho de sangre precisamente, sino de una extraña sustancia color rosa, "_Que payasada _¬.¬U_"_ –pensó el guerrero-

Los insoportables ogros que hablaban como retrasados mentales, la aglomeración de almas sin rostro que corrían de un lugar a otro, las etéreas nubes color dorado que se veían encima cubriendo el extenso Camino de la Serpiente, por su puesto Vegeta no pudo evitar hacer el intento de traspasar dichas nubes, pero para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que eran completamente sólidas y extremadamente resistentes, lo que le impedía atravesarlas (no es necesario detallar que hasta se oyó un _Big Bang Attack_ U)

En fin, el saiya empezaba a aburrirse de toda la situación en general, esto unido a la preocupación de no saber como estaban los de la Tierra, en realidad no estaba del todo seguro de haber derrotado al gordo, es cierto que ya no podía sentir su ki, pero eso no lo confortaba, puesto que no podía sentir tampoco el ki de ninguno de los demás Z-senshi, dado que se encontraba demasiado lejos, en otro mundo para ser más exactos…

Seguía caminando sin rumbo, encerrado en los múltiples pensamientos cuando un ki conocido y una cara de sobra familiar, se le antepusieron

: Alteza, es un honor volver a verlo, desde hace mucho tiempo estaba esperándolo –le expresó con una respetuosa reverencia, pero con ojos llenos de rabia-

VG: -que lo reconoció de inmediato- Eres tú… apártate de mi camino, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías –le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-

: Pero alteza, permítame acompañarlo, será un placer volver a servirle… -le dijo esperanzado-

VG:………-sigue su camino, procurando ignorarle-

: Príncipe Vegeta, como se atreve a tratarme de esta manera, yo soy y siempre he sido el más fiel de sus súbditos, no me importa que me haya matado, yo le seguiré sirviendo! –le dijo al borde de la furia, pero conteniéndose-

VG: Nappa, eres y siempre fuiste un bueno para nada, eres inútil para mí… y ahora déjame en paz, que estás colmando mi paciencia y voy a tener que pasar por la pena de volverte a matar –le respondió con el habitual tono frío y con un desprecio que no veíamos en él desde hace años-

NP: Pero… como te atreves… yo te di todo… te entregué mi vida completa… prácticamente terminé de criarte… te fui fiel hasta el final… cumplí todas tus órdenes sin cuestionar!… y usted se atrevió a matarme!… nuestra raza estaba al borde de la extinción y usted me mató!… eres un maldito, Vegeta!… te destruiré!… me las pagarás por todos esos años de sufrimiento!… tanto los de mi vida, como los de mi muerte!… te odiooooooooo… -en ese momento iba a darle un puñetazo, pero se percató de que su príncipe estaba como a cien metros de distancia y no había escuchado sus gritos y amenazas-

A una buena distancia de ahí, Vegeta seguía su camino tranquilamente de brazos cruzados y con un paso lento, contemplando el paisaje, había dejado al demente calmarse sólo

VG: _"Estúpido Nappa, debería agradecer que soy tolerante y no desaparezco su patética existencia, espero no seguir encontrándome a inútiles como él"_

De repente, sintió la _patética existencia_ acercarse con la intención de sorprenderle por detrás, por supuesto Vegeta lo anticipó y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, dejándole sin aire, sangrando y en el piso por varios minutos-

VG: Eres más estúpido de lo que creí Nappa¿te atreves a retarme, soy mil veces más fuerte que antes y tu ni siquiera has alcanzado mi nivel de cuando era un niño y de todas maneras te derrotaba… eres un imbécil… has perdido toda muestra de honor de guerrero al tratar de atacar por la espalda y si no te mato es porque no quiero ensuciarme las manos contigo… ahora que si te atreves a cruzarte de nuevo en mi camino, será tu fin –le sermoneó fríamente, clavando su oscura mirada en el enorme saiya que estaba al borde de la inconciencia- (se preguntarán porque no lo liquidó, pues no sé, sentimiento de culpa quizá, lastima?)

A unos metros de ahí, otro saiya de nombre Raditz (esto va para todas sus fans) observaba atento la escena, no era prudente intervenir, pero no pudo evitar querer mostrar sus respetos al que una vez fue su príncipe, él, a diferencia de Nappa no le podía guardar rencor, ni odiarlo más de lo que de todas maneras le odiaba en vida, nunca esperó nada de él, pues siendo un guerrero de clase baja, el hecho de que hubiera respetado su vida era un favor digno de agradecer, aunque nunca lo tratara bien, creía que no merecía gran cosa. Definitivamente le odiaba, pero de una manera _normal_, como cualquier vasallo odia a aquel a quien debe servir, podría decirse que era un odio saludable… Con esos pensamientos se decidió a acercarse…

RD: Alteza, es un gusto verlo, aunque lamento su muerte… -le dijo con sinceridad, haciendo una reverencia-

VG: Raditz, otro imbécil! lo que me faltaba¿que acaso quieres terminar igual que Nappa, te advierto que te alejes de mí si no quieres que te elimine! –le dijo subiendo en tono varios puntos, harto de ver a sus ex compañeros mercenarios-

RD: Lo lamento Vegeta-sama, yo no vengo a importunarlo, sólo quería mostrarle mis respetos, ahora me retiro –hace ademán de retirarse-

VG: Espera Raditz, parece que después de todo no estás tan perturbado como Nappa –le dijo en su mismo tono autoritario, pero en el fondo un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento con alguien que parecía que aún respetaba su rango-

RD: Si señor, lo que pasa es que Nappa se ha hundido en el rencor y no ha hecho nada útil en todos estos años, no se ha dedicado a nada más que odiarle…

VG: Ya veo¿y tú si has hecho algo más útil, verdad? –le dijo sarcásticamente-

RD: Pues me he dedicado exhaustivamente a mis entrenamientos, ahora soy mucho más fuerte de lo que fue Nappa en su buena época –le dice en pose orgullosa-

VG: Y dime¿también eres más fuerte que yo la última vez que me viste? –le preguntó con intención-

RD: pues… yo… señor… -el saiya estaba en un conflicto mental: le decía que sí y el príncipe lo mataba inmediatamente por altanero; le decía que no y le mataba por mentiroso; le decía que sí y le retaba a un duelo para luego matarlo por atrevido; le decía que no y le mataba entonces por inútil y cobarde… de todas maneras estaba perdido…

VG: Y bien Raditz ¿no vas a responderme?

RD: Verá príncipe… aquí no tenemos rastreadores así que me es imposible saberlo –le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, esperando que ese alarde de inteligencia lo sacara del aprieto-

Vegeta arqueo una ceja, reconociendo el buen razonamiento de su congénere y satisfecho de que al menos uno de sus súbditos a pesar de ser hermano de Kakarotto, no fuera tan cabeza hueca como él. Raditz por su parte no sabía como interpretar el silencio de su príncipe y ya empezaba a asustarse

VG: Bien Raditz –finalmente habló- me parece que la única manera de demostrar tu poder es con una batalla¿que te parece, te atreves?

RD: No lo sé señor, no me creo capaz de vencer, y pelear con un oponente no indicado es una tontería –le dijo tratando de alabarle para que no se enfadara-

VG: Vamos, anímate! si me demuestras tu verdadero poder no te mataré, más si te rehúsas a pelear no tendré compasión de ti, por cobarde

RD: Está bien alteza, lucharé con usted –exclamó decidido- _"tuve una horrible vida y una regular post-muerte, no pensé terminar así, pero por lo menos le daré buena batalla, se sorprenderá y desapareceré de la faz del universo, luchando como un guerrero"_

VG: Es la mejor decisión… ahora dime¿hay algún lugar deshabitado en donde podamos pelear más tranquilamente?

RD: Claro señor, sígame… -se elevó un poco y le guió hasta un lugar cercano, similar a un desierto-

Mientras se dirigían hacia ahí, Raditz notó como había algo distinto en la actitud del príncipe, ya era raro que se dignara a pelear con un guerrero de clase baja como él, porque en definitiva lo había desafiado, es decir esperaba una batalla por su parte, no sólo lo cogería como saco de arena tal y como lo hacía en el pasado, de verdad parecía que quería pelear con él… además eso de cambiar el lugar de la pelea, como si le importara que alguien saliera lastimado, era inusual, él sabía perfectamente que a Vegeta no podían importarle los demás, en definitiva debían de ser imaginaciones suyas…

Vegeta por su parte reflexionaba también sobre su acompañante, pensaba que parecía menos estúpido que de costumbre, su ki en definitiva había aumentado considerablemente, tenía como más madurez quizás, o por lo menos se veía menos descuidado y hasta le hablaba de una manera distinta, con respeto aún, pero no con humillación, era como si su autoestima hubiese subido unos puntos, "_aunque ya me encargaré yo de bajársela",_ pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

(jeje, es la primera batalla que voy a narrar, que emoción! )

VG: Creo que este lugar es apropiado, no quiero alejarme demasiado, comencemos –ordenó poniéndose en posición de ataque-

RD: Por supuesto señor –expresó firmemente imitándole-

VG: Te dejaré atacar primero…

Raditz ni siquiera se ofendió por lo que esta afirmación pudiese significar, él, aunque no tenía la habilidad de sentir el ki, sabía de sobra que Vegeta sería mucho más fuerte, no es que tuviera baja autoestima, pero era algo que le parecía evidente, así que la oportunidad de atacar primero era algo que no podía desaprovechar. Comenzó tratando de lograr un avance con continuas patadas y puñetazos, los cuales a pesar de ser los de mayor velocidad que podía hacer, no lograban llegar a su objetivo. El príncipe se movía tan rápido que para Raditz era imposible golpearlo, inclusive en varios intentos lo perdía completamente de vista, era frustrante si no lograba golpearle difícilmente lograría alcanzarle con alguna de sus técnicas especiales, el saiya de clase más baja comenzó a verse agotado en apenas unos instantes

VG: Vamos Raditz, no te canses tan rápido, si ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de atacarte… voy a hacerlo ahora… no vaya a ser que te desmayes rendido antes de que pueda mostrarte algo de mis poderes –le dijo con su insolencia habitual-

RD: Yo… no me rendiré tan fácilmente… atáqueme… que yo resistiré… -expresó entre jadeos, mostrando un gran parecido con Gokú, de lo cual Vegeta inmediatamente se percató-

VG: Ja, de repente te me pareces a tu hermano Kakarotto, él nunca se rinde tampoco, ha superado los límites de un guerrero de tercera clase, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… -le dijo con la clara intensión de hacerlo enfadar y que diera una mejor pelea-

RD: No me compares con el maldito de mi hermano, él es una vergüenza para los guerreros saiyajin, yo soy mejor que él –le gritó furioso, lanzándose al ataque inútilmente-

VG: No me hagas reír, tu no eres mejor que Kakarotto, en definitiva estás más fuerte que antes, pero tanto él como yo estamos fuera de tu imaginación (a Vegeta no le agrada que hablen mal de Goku, recuerden como en la pelea con Yakon le decía al Supremo Kaioh-sama de las habilidades de nuestro amigo y su rival)

Dicho esto Vegeta golpea a Raditz en el estómago, con una fuerza medida, lo suficiente para hacerlo caer, pero no para desmayarlo…

VG¿Estás bien Raditz, espero que no hayas muerto con ese golpe, quería hacerlo suave, pero como no conozco tu nivel, espero que sigas conciente… -le dijo en el tono más lastimero y fingido que pudo-

En efecto Raditz no estaba muy lastimado, por un momento pensó que se trató de un descuido del príncipe, por lo que se decidió a cargar una de sus técnicas especiales mientras lo creía distraído… _Double Energy Ha_, gritó con emoción creyendo que el impacto le había dado de lleno al otro saiya que ni se inmutó hasta que lo tuvo realmente cerca, rechazándolo con una sola mano…

VG¿Ese es todo tu gran poder? Me has decepcionado, pensé que al menos conseguirías golpearme una vez, he retado a mi hijo de ocho años y al menos lo ha conseguido, pero claro al ser mi hijo pertenece a la más alta casta, lo cual confirma la teoría de que un guerrero de clase baja, siempre será de clase baja –le dijo en el tono más hiriente que tenía-

RD¡¡¡Te enseñaré mi verdadero poder!… -el saiya estalló en furia, por la ofensa tan directa a su clase, convirtiéndose en súper saiyayin, dejando a un Vegeta perplejo-

RD.ss1¿se ha quedado sin palabras, alteza, pues verá hace un momento usaba una mínima parte de mi poder, ahora que convertido en súper saiyajin es diferente…

VG: No creas que me impresionas con ese nivel, todos los saiyajines que vivimos en la Tierra lo hemos alcanzado y superado hace tiempo, y con _todos_, me refiero también a mi hijo y a los dos hijos de Kakarotto, así que lamento decirte que ya no es una novedad, inclusive ahora manejamos niveles más avanzados, así que no pienses que tienes esta batalla ganada…

RDSS1: Eso lo veremos…

Con energías renovadas Raditz intentaba atacar a Vegeta con todo, poniendo al príncipe en momentáneos apuros, no le daba un respiro, debía enfocarse si no quería que ese _clase baja_ le ganara, esto por el hecho de que decidió no transformarse en Super Saiyajin, le demostraría que él era perfectamente capaz de vencerlo sin usar ese nivel, así que lo derrotaría a golpe limpio, procuraría ni siquiera usar sus poderes especiales, era cuestión de orgullo!

Raditz comenzaba a desesperarse, desde el principio sabía que no le sería posible ganarle pero esperaba darle pelea y si seguía luchando de esa manera no iba a conseguirlo, pero por más que lo intentaba había llegado a sus límites, lo que le daba más rabia era que con el poder que ahora poseía, con todo lo que había entrenado y ni siquiera lograba estamparle un golpe, para su desgracia el malnacido príncipe no daba muestras de cansancio o de querer transformarse en Super Saiyajin, concluyó que era un hecho… no podría ganarle…

VG: Vamos Raditz, de nuevo te dejo atacar y no lo consigues, te aviso que te atacaré otra vez… ¡mira que bondadoso me he vuelto… te aviso cada vez que voy a golpearte! –le dijo de su típica manera de burlarse del oponente-

Raditz trató de evitarlo pero un golpe directo a sus costillas le sacó el aire, dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos, mismos que el príncipe aprovechó para encajar un par de golpes más, uno fue un rodillazo directo a su cara que logró lanzarlo hacia arriba, en donde un tranquilo Vegeta lo esperaba para darle un codazo entre los hombros que lo dejó enterrado en el piso…

El saiya de mayor poder decidió darle unos segundos para recuperarse antes de proseguir con el siguiente ataque, el otro mientras tanto juntaba todas las energías que le quedaban en el que estaba seguro sería su último ataque, pues de concretarlo se quedaría agotado, aunque en parte satisfecho porque sabía que si lo lograba pegar, haría que el presumido principito al menos tambaleara un poco, con algo de suerte lo haría caer… Así lo hizo _Double Energy Ha, _gritó sacando las últimas llamaradas doradas de su ki…

El otro saiya comprendió las implicaciones del ataque prácticamente desde que comenzó a forjarlo, sabía que si lo recibía de frente al menos lograría impactarlo y eso era impensable, así que escogió la opción más sencilla que era esquivarlo, la velocidad del ataque era buena mas logró evadirlo sin problemas. Raditz ve que su esfuerzo ha sido en vano, ha perdido la batalla y con la moral por los suelos, pierde su transformación; segundos después cae desmayado, pensando que no le quedaba más que esperar el golpe que pondría fin a su existencia… mismo que no llegó

Vegeta descendió a observar el cuerpo agotado de su oponente, en realidad debía aceptarlo, verlo transformado en Super Saiyajin lo había sorprendido muchísimo en especial al recordar como le costó a él mismo, alcanzar tal nivel, sólo por eso merecía que le perdonara la vida (bueno ya está muerto, pero si lo mata de nuevo, el ser desaparece), dudó unos instantes¿debía ultimarlo? Ya no estaba tan seguro, Raditz como guerrero querría morir como tal al ser derrotado, pero había que reconocer que peleo valerosamente sabiendo que perdería de todas formas, eso le daba mérito, además de que si lo mataba desaparecería para la eternidad¿valía la pena? en realidad se lo cuestionaba, es decir que quede claro que no es que le tuviera compasión o aprecio, dudaba porque no sabía como debía proceder un guerrero como él en tal situación, después de todo no era cualquier enemigo, era un saiyajin… ya había matado a Nappa antes y no le había pesado¿acaso dudaba porque era hermano de Kakarotto, NO, él mataría a Kakarotto si tuviera oportunidad y lo haría sin dudar¿o no, esa última duda lo estremeció... El cuerpo casi inerte que se encontraba a su lado comenzó a despertar (recordemos que en el Otro Mundo, los muertos se curan casi de inmediato)

RD: Vegeta¿porqué no me ha ultimado? –Preguntó con sincera duda-

VG¿tantas ganas tienes de morir? –trató de ocultar la turbación que sentía-

RD:…………… -sólo lo miraba con confusión-

VG: Si en verdad quieres saberlo no eres digno de morir en mis manos –mintió porque en realidad no tenía una mejor respuesta-

Dicho esto Vegeta alzó vuelo hacia donde habían estado anteriormente, que es la parte en donde hay más civilización (la ciudad central del Infierno, por así decirlo), dejando a un Raditz estupefacto…

RD: _"¿Porque no me mató¿Qué no merezco morir en sus manos¿Qué clase de broma es esa¿Acaso todos los que ha matado anteriormente eran dignos¿Por qué yo no lo soy¿Tan basura me considera¿Me tendría lástima¿Habrá cambiado, como dicen los rumores¿Se habrá vuelto amable como Kakarotto? No, no creo esos golpes no fueron nada amables, aunque en realidad no me torturó, ni nada por el estilo, sólo se limitó a vencerme, en definitiva ese desgraciado ha cambiado mucho, ahora que no sé si para bien o para mal"_

(Que les digo los saiyajines son medio masoquistas, Raditz estaba casi triste porque no lo mató, pobrecito se sintió indigno U)

---------Continuará---------

¿Pues que tal? En realidad estoy un poco triste porque solo me dejaron 2 reviews en el anterior capitulo, gracias a Runliney y Shadir por el apoyo (pero bueno espero que hayan otros que leen y no dejan reviews¡por Kami espero que así sea!) La verdad a mí me está gustando mucho la forma que va tomando (pero dado que yo lo escribí eso no significa gran cosa -U) dejadme reviews, para saber que opinan, y espero que algunas de las fans de Raditz lo hayan leído, la verdad a mí este saiya me agrada, claro, más a nivel de fic, porque en la serie participa poquito, pero conozco a un par de fan-autores que lo destacan y a mí me pareció apropiado, aunque talvez me quedó un poco OOC, espero que no mucho (debo admitir que no planeaba lo de la pelea, pero me inspiré mientras redactaba) En fin les agradezco a los que aún lo leen y espero con ansias sus reviews

Espero comprensión porque no podré actualizar este ni el otro fic muy rápido ya que tengo pruebas en la Universidad, además de que tengo que ver el Mundial En fin actualizaré seguramente hasta dentro de varios días, espero que tengan paciencia, dejen reviews –¿lo he mencionado antes?-

Mi e-mail de nuevo: melikav22yahoo.es

Mata ne, Melikav


	5. El Capitán Vegeta

¡Hola a Todos! ¿Como están, antes que nada una disculpa en cuanto a lo que me tardado en actualizar, no sólo este fic sino también el otro, sé que algunas personas se toman la molestia de revisar varias veces y por experiencia sé que incluso uno a veces se enoja con los fanautores que publican un montón de historias y las dejan botadas, yo siempre que publique finalizaré la historia, pero no pensé que me tardara tanto... Bueno, ya con la conciencia tranquila les presento este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, es prácticamente de humor, Saludos a todas y todos

----------------------------------------------------

Al Infierno… de Paseo

Capítulo V

El Capitán Vegeta

De nuevo en la ciudad central del Infierno Número 666, Vegeta se mortificaba con mil y un pensamientos: desde la preocupación por no saber si en realidad todo había terminado en la Tierra, hasta los recuerdos revividos un rato antes, que insolentemente se repetían en su cabeza como buscando la manera de hacerlo sentir culpable por lo que había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás. Además del hecho de que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, es conocido por todos que en el otro mundo el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera, aunque ignoraba los detalles. Eso fue algo que nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle, temía que en la Tierra ya hubieran pasado años desde su muerte, ¿o serán talvez minutos?...

Por otro lado, sentía las miradas inquisidoras de otros muertos a su alrededor, en definitiva su muerte había sido la noticia del día, lo observaban discretamente y susurraban los más variados comentarios; él se limitaba a ignorarlos especialmente porque veía en algunos, rostros familiares de distintos compañeros mercenarios que ahora como él pagaban su deuda, así como antiguos enemigos que eran tan malvados como él y que a pesar de ser asesinados también compartían ese destino.

Esas insistentes miradas y la manera en que algunos se escondían al verlo llegar hizo que buscara un lugar alejado, la verdad temía encontrarse con más conocidos, le parecía un fastidio: ya había visto a Nappa y Raditz y en cuanto a Freezer y Cell, podía sentir sus ki algo lejanos, era un hecho que los buscaría luego para ajustar cuentas, pero tenía toda la eternidad para vengarse de ellos, no había porque tener prisa. _La venganza es un plato que se debe degustar frío_, sabias palabras que alguna vez escuchó de su padre.

Así, caminó largo rato alejándose de todos y todo, pensando en lo aburrida que iba a ser la eternidad en ese lugar, ¡Demonios! Aunque le pese reconocerlo desearía mil veces ir a entrenar al planeta del Dai Kaioh con Kakarotto, ¡era el colmo, ¿prefería pasar la eternidad con Kakarotto, sacudió la cabeza descartando la idea, seguramente ya le estaba afectando el ambiente para pensar algo como eso…

Finalmente, llegó a unas rocas en donde decidió sentarse por un momento, lo que más deseaba era un instante de paz, pues desde que murió no lo había tenido, estuvo tranquilo a penas unos minutos pues a lo lejos escuchó unos cánticos en extremo conocidos -aunque no por eso agradables- recordó las palabras de Enma Daioh sobre que seguiría encontrándose con los viejos enemigos. Sonrió ligeramente mientras un pensamiento travieso se hacía presente: tendría que poner un poco de orden en el Infierno, la verdad siempre quiso gobernar el Universo, pero quizás su destino era más bien gobernar el Infierno, de todas maneras la culpa de su comportamiento sería del tal Enma por enviarlo ahí sin medir las consecuencias, además de que estaba seguro de ser el más fuerte del lugar, esto unido a las deudas que tenía pendientes...

Otra vez escuchó el molesto ruido, por lo que decidió alejarse sigilosamente del lugar, ciertamente no tenía ganas de las estupideces de esos tipos. Por ahora solo quería pasar inadvertido, quería dejar de ser el suceso del día, si, gran cosa Vegeta Saiyan no Ouji murió, si al menos supieran las motivaciones, en todo caso no lo habían matado, él se suicidó en batalla.

Mientras su mente divagaba conversando consigo mismo, no notó que el molesto grupo del que procuraba ocultarse ya había advertido su presencia y hablaban a sus espaldas.

¿: Oigan muchachos ¿ustedes creen que ese de ahí sea Vegeta? –preguntó un repugnante individuo mientras señalaba a nuestro príncipe-

¿: ¿Vegeta, el saiyajin? –contestó el más grande y tonto de ellos-

¿: No, Vegeta el rey de las Frutas, por supuesto que el saiyajin -respondió bruscamente el de largos cabellos blancos-

¿: Pues… Creo que si es él, recuerden que hace poco lo vimos pelear, seguro que se murió en la pelea –prosiguió el autodenominado ser más veloz del universo-

¿: Ese desgraciado de Goku, probablemente terminó matándolo, mejor hubiéramos visto la pelea completa en lugar de quedarnos con la duda –prosiguió el más débil de ellos-

¿: ¿Que les parece si vamos a saludarlo? –continúo el de aspecto más humanoide y de inteligencia más diminuta-

Pues si, ya lo habrán adivinado se trataba precisamente de la grandiosa e insuperable Ginew Tokusentai. En definitiva, si es que el karma existe se empeñaba en pasarle la factura al príncipe de los saiyajin, por algo es el Infierno, por algo es el castigo eterno…

Jees (JE): No creo que sea prudente ir ante él, recuerden el mal carácter que tiene, y ahora es más fuerte que nosotros

GUourd (GU): Si, además ¿Qué nos importa a nosotros ese imbécil?

Recoom (RC): Tengo una grandiosa idea: podemos decirle que sea nuestro nuevo capitán –exclamó mientras hacía una extraña pose-

Burtta (BT): ¡¡Estás Loco! No creo que acceda

JE: Aunque sería muy bueno para el equipo

GU: Ese no es el punto, lo importante es que es un maldito desgraciado, ¿no lo recuerdan? –gritó fastidiado-

RC: ¡Vamos a preguntarle! Hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin un líder

JE: Bueno, preguntando no perdemos nada…

Dicho esto, uno de los seres más irritantes de este y el otro mundo juntos se dirigió presurosamente a encontrarse con Vegeta, que precisamente un rato antes se había alejado del lugar para no tener que pasar por esa situación de encontrarse con ese tipo de sabandijas. Por eso, a unos cuantos cientos de metros reflexionaba tranquilamente, haciendo su nuevo plan de vida (o de muerte) dada su situación, sin embargo unos gritos lo volvieron a la realidad de golpe.

RC: ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta!

VG: ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Tan grande es mi deuda con el destino? –expresó casi sollozando, más para si mismo que para su interlocutor-

RC: ¡Estaba seguro de que eras tú! ¡Que gusto que hayas muerto!

VG: ……… _"No voy a tolerar esto, no tengo porque, me largo de aquí" -_Pensaba el saiya con una mano en la frente en un claro gesto de angustia-

Mientras Vegeta se disponía a largarse de ahí como si la estupidez del que tenía en frente fuera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa, el resto del alegre grupo se presentó ante él rodeándolo y por un momento cerrándole el paso.

JE: ¡Vegeta, veo que moriste!

VG: ¿Lo descubriste tú sólo? Veo que tu coeficiente intelectual ha ascendido al de un molusco –respondió con su habitual tono-

Mientras el aludido intentaba descifrar la frase e identificar si era un cumplido o un insulto, los demás se presentaban

BT: Es agradable verlo, seguramente el gran Freezer se sorprenderá mucho, se la pasa hablando de ustedes los que viven en la Tierra

VG: Estoy seguro de que se sorprenderá, de eso me encargaré yo –respondió con su más maligna sonrisa-

Detrás de la extraña alegría con que Vegeta parecía ser recibido se encontraba muy silencioso Ghourd, que como sabemos es el que lo odia más, pues sus razones eran meramente personales. Al notar este silencio, a pesar de que estaba por irse de ahí o por mandarlos a todos a volar, Vegeta sintió la poderosa necesidad de molestarlo un poco,_ por los viejos tiempos, _se dijo…

VG: Un gusto saludarlos pero debo irme, algo por aquí está tan apestoso que me ha dado náuseas… -les afirmó con aparente cortesía- ¡Ah, que distraído soy! ¡Pero si es el pequeño Ghourd, ¿como no me di cuenta? El olor es inconfundible, de verdad que haces honor a tu nombre

GU: ¡¡Vegeta, Maldito! no creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste –gritó mientras su verde rostro se tornaba rojo-

VG: ¿Quieres ajustar cuentas conmigo? Pues créeme que será un placer matarte de nuevo, ahora que lo pienso debe ser un gusto muy exclusivo: me refiero a la posibilidad de matar a una misma sabandija dos veces

GU: ¡Mal nacido, ya verás mi poder!

VG: Espera un momento, no te acerques que puedes desmayarme con tu repugnancia… -repetía burlonamente mientras hacía un gesto de repugnancia-

BT: ¡¡Ghourd! ¡¡Compórtate! ya sabes lo que hemos decidido, de ahora en adelante deberás respetarlo, obedecerlo y servirle

VG: Veo que alguien por aquí conserva algo de sentido común –expresó con su habitual orgullo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

RC: Yo me encargo de explicarle –gritó emocionado-

VG: ¿Explicarme? –preguntó algo interesado- (Por supuesto, ya lo conocen, dado que están hablando de obedecerle y servirle tienen su atención)

JE: Si, hemos decidido que tu serás nuestro nuevo capitán, en lugar de Ginew que no ha muerto, pues es una rana

RC: ¡Oye! Yo quería explicarle –reclamó infantilmente-

VG: Pensé que se trataba de otra cosa, pero era mucho esperar de estúpidos como ustedes –él seguramente esperaba que lo proclamaran Rey del Infierno o algo por el estilo-

BT: ¿Quieres decir que no te interesa el puesto? –preguntó no entendiendo la negativa-

VG: ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Yo nunca dejaría que me relacionaran con insectos inútiles como ustedes –gritó exasperado, es decir, un poco más de lo normal-

RC: Te daremos un chocolate y dos caramelos de menta si te unes a nosotros –expresó sonriente como si le estuviera ofreciendo un planeta de lujo-

BT: Pero solo nos quedan cuatro caramelos de menta y tres chocolates rellenos de jalea, si le damos dos de menta y uno de los chocolates, nos quedarían… -comenzó a contar con los dedos, poniendo cara de resolver un problema de física cuántica-

JE: No importa que sacrifiquemos nuestros dulces, talvez valga la pena –afirmó con convicción-

GU: ¡Esto es una estupidez! no debemos darle nuestros preciados chocolates –opinó el enano apestoso, que aunque en silencio estaba al tanto de la conversación-

A este punto Vegeta no sabía si los seguía escuchando por inercia o si se estaba autocastigando por todos sus errores al no irse de ahí como mínimo. Sin embargo las tonterías continuaban…

RC: Pero es que nuestras poses son muy feas si nos falta un integrante –afirmó utilizando su mejor argumento-

GU: ¿Pero no recuerdas lo que nos costó conseguir esas golosinas, Saben que en todo el Infierno el chocolate, los caramelos, y todos nuestros dulces favoritos se han agotado, simplemente ya no existen

VG: Creo que es parte del castigo –él mismo no podía creer que participara en la incoherente conversación-

RC: Nunca lo había pensado así

VG: Eso es porque tu no piensas –siguió en su afán de fastidiar-

RC: Tienes razón… ¡es que tu eres tan listo Vegeta!

Una gotita en el rostro de Vegeta, crecía a cada instante, la verdad no entendía de donde sacaba la paciencia, ¿será que se ha acostumbrado a las tonterías de Kakarotto? La conversación seguía…

JE: Por eso Vegeta es perfecto, necesitamos a alguien de su inteligencia para que pueda aprender las poses que son muy complicadas, ¡será un gran capitán!

GU: ¿Capitán, pero él solo era un soldado, ni siquiera tenía nuestro rango de élite –afirmó con aire de superioridad-

RC: Pero es una especie de príncipe, ¿no es cierto?

VG: ¿Una especie…? Yo soy el gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin, y ustedes sabandijas inmundas no me llegan ni a los talones –gritó ya fuera de sí-

BT: Pero pensándolo bien creo que Vegeta no nos sirve, es muy pequeño, el capitán Ginew era alto, y si él lo reemplaza tendremos que hacer una nueva coreografía –siguieron discutiendo ignorando la rabieta de su _nuevo capitán_-

JE: ¡Pues hagamos una nueva presentación! Hace años que no renovamos nuestro repertorio

GU: ¡Es suficiente, si Vegeta se une, yo me voy! –Intervino de nuevo el más enano-

JE: No seas rencoroso, todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, él nos mató a casi todos y no nos ves reclamándole ¿verdad?

VG: ¿Qué parte no entienden? Yo nunca haría esas poses tan ridículas –ya se estaba sintiendo ignorado-

RC: Pero al gran Freezer le encantan –expresó con convencimiento-

VG: ¡Que se vaya al demonio el desgraciado de Freezer, pronto lo destrozaré con mis propias manos –afirmó con su característica frialdad mientras cerraba el puño-

GU: Ja, No creo que puedas, él ha incrementado sus poderes considerablemente

VG: Eso está por verse –continúo con una calma que asusta-

GU: Ni siquiera pudiste con el gordinflón rosado –continuó en su afán de molestarlo-

VG: ¿Qué sabes tu de eso? –respondió agresivamente tomándolo de la camisa-

GU: Nada… yo no sé nada… lo lamento mucho Vegeta –apenas pudo decir con la voz entrecortada-

VG: Habla si no quieres morir en este instante –ahora le apretaba el cuello fuertemente-

JE: Lo que pasa es que eso se comenta por aquí –intervino tratando de salvar a su amigo-

VG: ¿Quién comentó eso? ¿Cómo se enteraron? –continuaba furioso-

BT: Todo el mundo comenta las peleas interesantes y ustedes los saiyajin son muy famosos

VG: Dejen de hablar tonterías y díganme de una vez como puedo saber lo que pasa en la Tierra –gruñó con su mano aún en el cuello del enano con nombre de queso-

RC: Ah, es muy fácil, del otro lado del Infierno hay una bola de cristal que muestra casi cualquier lugar –contestó tranquilamente-

JE: Si, y a nosotros a veces nos gusta ver la Tierra, ya sabes por nostalgia, pues nuestros principales enemigos viven ahí

VG: ¿Y que vieron? Hablen o mataré al repulsivo enano –amenazó sin soltarlo, mientras que este ya se estaba poniendo azul

BT: No se enoje capitán, yo le cuento: vimos una parte del Torneo de Artes Marciales y luego un poco de tu pelea con el otro saiyajin ¿Cómo se llamaba?

VG: ¿Kakarotto?

RC: ¿No era una pelea con Goku?

VG: ¡Es el mismo! –gritó con fastidio-

RC: ¡Ya veo! pobrecito, padece de personalidades múltiples… eso es terrible, yo creo que Zarbón también tenía eso –continúo el pelirrojo, aunque ya no le ponían atención-

JE: ¡Ah si, muy buena batalla, todo el mundo la comentaba, las apuestas iban muy empatadas

BT: Yo creo que habían más que le apostaban a Goku, recuerdas por la otra vez que anduvo por aquí con el tal Paiku Han

RC: Si yo creo que… -fue interrumpido-

VG: ¡Enfóquense, ¡Malditos Insectos, si no me dicen la información concreta los eliminaré en este instante –afirmó amenazante al tiempo que formaba una bola de energía con su mano libre-

JE: ¿Pero que es lo que desea saber capitán?

VG: Quiero que me digan como puedo ver lo que está sucediendo en la Tierra… ¡y no soy su capitán! –gritó al tiempo que lanzaba a Ghourd bruscamente al piso-

BT: Tienes que ir a ver a la Bruja de la _gran bola de cristal_; Solo sigue por el oeste hasta llegar al _Lago de Sangre_, de ahí son como 250 kilómetros al sur, verás una entrada que dice _al Salón de Torturas Constantes_, al lado de esa hay una cueva llamada _la Habitación del Oscuro Destino_, debes entrar y caminas unos 180 kilómetros hasta que la encuentras: es una bola muy brillante y muy bonita, hay muchos que quieren usarla, no creo que te pierdas, aunque si llegas hasta _la Calle de las Alimañas_ te pasaste

VG: ¿Me están diciendo la verdad? –contestó irritado por la larga explicación-

JE: Claro que es cierto, no engañaríamos a nuestro capitán

VG: ¿Cómo puedo creer que saben esa dirección tan compleja, si no pueden calcular cuanto es 2+2? –cuestionó desconfiado-

RC: Es que hemos ido muchas veces, especialmente al S_alón de las Torturas Constantes_, cuando alguien se porta mal lo envían ahí –dijo con una mueca de miedo-

GU: Además de que la dirección está en esta G_uía Turística del Infierno_, la ganamos en un concurso de baile, tómala Vegeta te la regalo –le dijo aún temeroso, y recuperando un poco el aliento-

VG: Parece que es cierto lo que dicen –concluyó al ver el lugar señalado en la guía-

RC: ¿Va a ir a ese lugar? ¿Quiere que lo acompañemos capitán? –ofreció emocionado-

VG: ¡No soy su capitán! ¡no se atrevan a seguirme, los dejaré vivir sólo para comprobar si lo que dicen es verdad, de no serlo ese salón de las torturas será como vacaciones navideñas comparado a lo que les voy a hacer…

Al decir esto, salió volando con una extrema velocidad, en realidad tenía un mal presentimiento, talvez la Tierra no estaba segura después de todo…

JE: Te estaremos esperando capitán –gritó al viento mientras agitaba la mano-

RC: Si y planearemos una nueva rutina, en la que tu estatura no sea importante –gritó también-

BT: Y te guardaremos el chocolate y los dos caramelos de menta para cuando regreses –terminó la despedida-

GU: ¡Maldito Vegeta! algún día me las pagará todas, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida –dijo susurrando, pues no podía ofender a su nuevo líder delante de sus compañeros-

GU: Oigan ¿Qué quiso decir Vegeta con eso de "vacaciones navideñas"? –preguntó ya en voz alta, temeroso a sus compañeros-

BT: No lo sé, seguramente es un nuevo tipo de tortura –expresó con tranquilidad-

RC: Pero no hay de que preocuparse, no le mentimos

JE: Creo que al gran Freezer no le dará gusto que lo invitemos a nuestro grupo

RC: No tiene porque enterarse

GU: Por cierto no lo he visto últimamente

BT: Creo que se fue a entrenar con Cell al otro lado del Infierno

GU: Creen que se esté ocultando de Vegeta? –señaló con intención-

RC: No, el maestro nunca sería derrotado –exclamó orgulloso-

JE: Pero ya ha sido derrotado –dijo estrechando sus ojos-

RC: Si, pero nunca por segunda vez –continúo riendo, mientras hacía la señal de victoria-

BT: Pero lo derrotó primero Goku y luego el hijo de Vegeta

RC: ¿El hijo de Vegeta derrotó al maestro, pero recuerden que lo vimos en el Torneo y está muy pequeño, yo creo que ni siquiera había nacido cuando Frezeer murió

BT: Ese hijo no, fue el que vino del futuro –le aclaró-

RC: ¿El sujeto que vino del futuro era hijo de Vegeta? –preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por entender-

GU: Si, es decir que es el mismo chiquillo, pero no la misma persona

RC: ¡Ah, ahora entiendo! Nunca quise decir nada pero yo siempre creí que el hijo de Vegeta se parecía mucho al muchacho del futuro, hasta me daba lástima, pensé que su mujer lo había engañado

JE: ¡Eres un Imbécil! la otra vez Cell nos lo explicó y se nota que tu no le pusiste nada de atención –le regañó-

RC: Es que hasta ahora no lo había entendido. Pero sólo me queda una pequeña duda ¿Cómo fue que en lugar de crecer el chiquillo se hizo más pequeño? –Terminó poniendo su cara de incredulidad-

El último comentario provocó una caída de espaldas colectiva, y eso ya es mucho decir en un grupo como éste que se caracteriza precisamente por la estupidez colectiva. Pero por nuestra salud mental dejemos a estos dementes y veamos como le va a quien nos interesa realmente.

Vegeta se dirigía volando a gran velocidad hacia el lugar indicado de camino veía la enorme guía turística del Infierno, él siempre había sido bueno para ubicarse, pero parecía que estaba un poco fuera de práctica pues se había acostumbrado a buscar el ki de la persona a que intentaba localizar antes de prestar atención a la dirección del lugar. Pero ahora eso no le serviría ya que no iba tras alguien conocido, sino tras una bola de cristal.

En el fondo se cuestionaba porque se sentía tan impaciente, temía la certeza de que no debería preocuparle lo que sucede en la Tierra, pero una extraña sensación lo invadía, una intranquilidad cada vez se hacía más latente. Ya no le importaban las razones de sus sentimientos, por el momento sólo se dejaría llevar, mientras pensaba en todo eso, trataba de encontrarle forma al extraño mapa que en lugar de un lenguaje que él pudiera entender, tenía una serie de símbolos y dibujos desconocidos.

Al cabo de un muy largo rato -aunque de nuevo no sabía con precisión cuanto tiempo era- encontró el famoso salón de las Torturas constantes: los gritos provenientes del interior le estremecieron ligeramente. Él era un tipo difícil –por no decir imposible- de conmover, pero sabía que cualquier otra persona perdería la razón de sólo escuchar esos quejidos de hombre y mujeres de distintas razas, especies y planetas implorando piedad y quejándose de dolor…

Sin embargo, no podía perder tiempo siquiera pensando en eso, al ver ese lugar tal y como los de la Ginew Tokusentai se lo habían indicado supo que iba por buen camino, siguió todas las indicaciones que tanto el mapa de la guía turística y los coreógrafos frustrados le habían dado, y como consecuencia poco tiempo después llegó finalmente a su destino.

Ahí estaba, en efecto era una enorme bola de cristal que avergonzaría a cualquier televisor de pantalla plana en cuanto a calidad de imagen. Vegeta satisfecho se acercó topándose con una inmensa fila de seres de los más variados estilos y colores que esperaban ordenadamente a que les correspondiera su turno de mirar lo que era de su interés. Por ejemplo, en ese momento la pantalla proyectaba la imagen de dos niños -aparentemente esclavos- azotados con gran crueldad por una mujer que parecía ser su propietaria, mientras el horrible hombre que veía la escena exclamaba orgulloso como su hija honraba su memoria comportándose con entereza ante los sirvientes, tal y como él lo hizo en vida…

Vegeta se acercó al inicio de la fila descaradamente y con tranquilidad exigió _que se le mostrara lo que estaba sucediendo en el Planeta Tierra en esos momentos_. Los gritos y maldiciones de todos los que estaban formados en línea no se hicieron esperar. El príncipe simplemente envió un pequeño energy-ha que mandó a todos a volar, lo cual fue muy efectivo ya que no se escucharon más reclamos, ahora seguía demandando atención de la Bruja encargada de la bola mágica.

La Bruja era una mujer de mucha edad, muchísima más de la que aparentaba y eso que se veía como de cien años, Vegeta no pudo evitar un gesto de repugnancia sabiendo que necesariamente tenía que hablarle…

-------------Continuará--------------

¿Y bien, que les pareció? Espero sus críticas, valoro mucho los comentarios que recibo, pues como ya lo he mencionado es la única manera de saber si soy relativamente buena en esto o mejor me dedico a vender patatas. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews anteriormente, espero que les siga gustando la historia, les aviso que el próximo será el capítulo final y la buena noticia es que ya lo he empezado así que actualizaré pronto...

Quería responder a un cuestionamiento de mi querida amiga Kawai Destruction: en el capítulo anterior cuando mencioné la lista de reglas del Infierno, dije algo así como que _las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo estaban prohibidas porque se consideraban antinaturales_, mi intención fue burlarme de ese tipo de reglas y convencionalismos, pero creo que mi humor negro no quedó muy claro, así que rectifico: yo respeto plenamente la diversidad sexual de las personas, defiendo sus derechos y apoyo ante todo la igualdad del ser humano en todos los ámbitos. Me disculpo si alguien se ofendió, la verdad cuando lo releí me dio la impresión de que no quedó claro, mi intención fue todo lo contrario, como verán todas las _Reglas del Infierno_ son absurdas (y como Vegeta lo dijo, probablemente nadie las cumple) y esa iba en la misma línea. Disculpas por la falta de claridad (es que yo pienso que todo mundo entiende mi humor, pero ahora me quedé dudando) Sé que talvez exagero con el comentario, pero quería aclararlo.

Otra vez les doy las gracias por leerme, me despido por ahora, melikav


	6. De Hombre a Hombre

Al Infierno… de Paseo

Capítulo V

De Hombre a Hombre

Con ayuda de la completa _Guía Turística del Infierno_ y sorprendentemente también gracias a las indicaciones de los Ginew Tokusentai, Vegeta al fin llegó ante la bruja, que con su enorme bola de cristal sería capaz de mostrarle los acontecimientos de la Tierra, pues según había escuchado, los rumores hablaban del peligro latente en ese lugar, luego de acercarse con tranquilidad y "amablemente" apartar a todo el que se pusiera en su camino, se interpuso entre la bruja y la famosa bola demandando atención.

La Bruja era una mujer de mucha edad, muchísima más de la que aparentaba y eso que se veía como de cien años, Vegeta no pudo evitar un gesto de repugnancia sabiendo que necesariamente tenía que hablarle… Pero considerando que ya había pasado por peores cosas se limitó a decirle lo necesario, de todas maneras era conocido como una persona de pocas palabras y fuera de las peleas en las que se destacada por alardear y humillar al enemigo, en su cotidiana vida difícilmente tomaba la iniciativa a la hora de dirigir la palabra a alguien y si debía responder lo hacía cortantemente, de esta manera al fin se decidió…

VG: ¡Oye anciana! Muéstrame lo que sucede en el planeta Tierra ahora mismo –ordenó con su inconfundible tono-

BR: Tienes muy mala actitud jovencito, se nota que no acostumbras a pedir favores ¿verdad? –le respondió mientras lo miraba agradablemente-

VG: No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, así que apresúrate si sabes lo que te conviene –continúo tratando de sonar amenazante- (¿tratando? ¡ como si tuviera que esforzarse!)

BR: Tu existencia ha cambiado, Tiempo es lo que te sobra ahora, se nota que eres un recién muerto –reflexionó, e iba a continuar regalándole ejemplos de su reconocida sabiduría pero al ver la mirada de impaciencia del saiya decidió continuar con el asunto- Bien, solo dime: ¿Qué vas a darme a cambio de que te muestre lo que deseas? –preguntó con naturalidad-

VG: ¿A que te refieres bruja? –contestó fríamente, comenzando a enfadarse-

BR: No te enfades te lo explicaré… Así funciona mi magia: es necesario que me des un tributo y posteriormente te enseñaré lo que tu corazón desea ver, pero necesito un obsequio de tu parte, de lo contrario no podré ayudarte

VG: Pues si me das lo que necesito entonces te perdonaré la vida, creo que es un intercambio justo –respondió con naturalidad- (no la estaba amenazando, en realidad a él eso le parecía un obsequio)

BR: Si me matas no podrás saber lo que deseas, así que tendrás que darme algo más y mira que no es capricho, lo que pasa es que es una especie de maldición, aunque no es una maldición que me perjudique, más bien me beneficia, pero bueno la situación está así, debes darme un regalo ¡tómalo o déjalo!

VG: ¡Bruja estúpida! ¡Acaso no ve que estoy muerto y en el Infierno! ¡No tengo nada! –perdió los estribos y la poca calma que según él había estado manteniendo-

BR: No me grites Vegeta, eso no solucionará tu problema –le regañó-

VG: ¿Sabes mi nombre? –preguntó más porque es lo que se espera para la respuesta anterior que por verdadera curiosidad, ya que en ese lugar ahora nada podía sorprenderlo- (o eso pensaba él)

BR: Sé muchas cosas, pero como me caes tan bien te contaré un secreto sobre el tributo que debes darme –con satisfacción vio como el interlocutor la miraba expectativo- No es necesario que sea algo material –continúo tornando su voz a una seductora que provocó confusión en el saiya-

VG:………… -la miró unos instantes sin comprender- (¡tan ingenuo él!)

BR: Lo que quiero decir es que eres un chico muy apuesto –concretó viendo la cara de duda del ante sus ojos guapo guerrero-

VG: ¡¡¡¿QUE! –gritó de terror al comprender las indirectas- ¡¡¡Mujer enferma! ¡¡¡No sabe con quien se mete, ¡¡¡Yo soy el Príncipe Saiyajin y merezco respeto! –gritaba ahora furioso y sonrojado, mientras su ki se elevaba hasta llevarlo casi a convertirse en súper saiyajin de manera involuntaria-

BR: Mucho mejor pues a mí me encantan los príncipes –continuó sugerentemente mientras le cerraba un ojo a un furioso Vegeta-

Vegeta estaba a punto de estallar escandalizado, nunca le habían hecho una propuesta tan irrespetuosa en toda su vida, de solo imaginarse comenzaba a ponerse con el típico color azul antes de las náuseas, mientras tanto la horrible bruja lo miraba divertida, pensando en lo guapo que se veía cuando estaba furioso, al parecer inexplicablemente no le tenía miedo, y eso es decir mucho.

BR: ¿Y bien que has decidido cariño? –preguntó finalmente mientras se pintaba los labios de color carmín-

VG: -que esta a punto de hacer puré de bruja insolente- ¡¡¡¿Cómo se atreve a insinuarme algo así! ¡¡¡Yo soy un guerrero, no me vendo por nada! ¡¡¡Usted es solo una maldita cínica, pervertida!

BR: No es gran cosa, mira te lo dejo a cambio de un besito, nadie va a enterarse, ni siquiera Bulma –afirmó con una mirada muy familiar y una sonrisa que denotaba sus amarillentos últimos cuatro dientes-

VG: Me largo de aquí, ¡¡¡vieja loca! _"ahora es cuando desearía que aquí estuviera Bulma, seguro que le daría una paliza a esta imitación del insecto de Roshi"_ –pensaba mientras comenzaba a alejarse de brazos cruzados-

BR: ¡Ah, veo que conoces a mi nietecito, ¡lo extraño tanto! dicen se parece mucho a mí –le respondió contestando a sus pensamientos-

VG: Si, ya decía yo que eso es de familia –respondió sin entusiasmo y sin detenerse-

BR: Bien, en vista de que eres amigo de mi querido nieto, te diré lo que me puedes dar a cambio de la información que necesitas –de nuevo vio que tenía la atención del príncipe- Puedes darme esa _Guía Turística_ ¿es tuya verdad? –le preguntó mientras señalaba el libro que comenzaba a ensuciarse en el piso, pues Vegeta ya se había desecho de ella-

VG: Si, es mía –habló de pronto, recogiéndola del suelo, mientras mentalmente se reprendía por no haber pensado en eso desde el principio-

BR: Yo pensé que me la ibas a ofrecer desde hace mucho, pero como ví que no lo hacías pensé en la otra solución que no te agradó –parecía disculparse-

VG: Bueno, dejémonos de juegos, toma –le dijo lanzándole el libro a las manos- Ahora dime lo que quiero saber –continuó-

BR: Si, lo haré… _Por el poder de todas las fuerzas del mal y la energía vital, déjame ver que es lo que produce angustia en el corazón de este hombre… por el poder de todas las fuerzas oscuras muéstrame lo que él desea saber… muéstrame el presente de quienes le importan… muéstramelo ahora…_ –gritaba y repetía su conjuro como poseída mientras señalaba constantemente a Vegeta y a la bola de cristal, sobra decir que nuestro amigo la mirada con un gesto de confusión e incredulidad-

Unos largos minutos después, la enorme bola de cristal comenzó a mostrar una borrosa imagen que se aclaraba poco a poco; Vegeta observaba la brillante bola expectativamente hasta que por fin se aclaró y justo como la bruja dijo mostró el presente de quienes le importan. Si, la expectativa acabó, por fin vio a… Woolong, después tanto esperar y ver esa imagen, solo cayó de espaldas, al instante se puso de pie y ya iba a gritarle a la inútil bruja cuando vio alrededor del molesto cerdo a otras personas, la imagen mostraba a todos nuestros personajes de Dragon Ball reunidos en el Sagrado Templo de Kamisama mientras observaban atentamente a Goten y a Trunks practicado una especie de baile, ¿será alguna técnica?

VG: ¿Qué se supone que hacen? –preguntó visiblemente molesto-

BR: Ah, mejor le subo el volumen y asunto arreglado –respondió amablemente mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas-

Vegeta la miró con desesperación al verla subir el volumen con un control remoto, definitivamente todos en ese lugar debían estar desquiciados, se preguntaba si la bola era de verdad magia o acaso tecnología, las imágenes ahora con audio, lo enfocaron de nuevo…

Al poder escuchar descubrió que los chiquillos practicaban la técnica de la fusión, y que se esperaba que con ello pudieran derrotar a Majin Boo, que ahora no era el gordo con que él había peleado; parecía que no sólo había cambiado su apariencia sino que incrementó su poder. Le sorprendió y humilló saber que su muerte había sido en vano, pero no podía negar que desde que murió presentía que algo no andaba bien y ese algo era precisamente eso… Veía a Piccolo entrenando a los niños, aunque no lo reconociera en el fondo sabía que tenían en él un buen maestro que podía guiarlos a la victoria… las imágenes ya no parecía mostrar novedad, sólo Goten y Trunks entrenando, y los demás en el Templo. Al ver la curiosidad supuestamente satisfecha la bruja daba por concluida su obligación.

BR: Veo que has visto lo que deseabas, supongo que es todo ¿verdad? –preguntó antes de cortar la comunicación-

VG: Espera, quiero saber que está haciendo Kakarotto en este momento –ordenó de pronto, sabiendo que probablemente ya estaría en el Otro Mundo-

BR: Está bien, eso va por la oferta que tengo hoy de 2x1 –mintió, pues la verdad a pesar de todo el príncipe le caía muy muy bien-

Tras hacer otro conjuro similar al anterior comunicó al saiya con algo de temor que no era posible mostrar lo requerido

VG: ¿Cómo que no? ¡Eres solo una pervertida inútil! ¿Por qué no se puede?

BR; Seguramente se encuentra en algún lugar al que no tengo acceso, tengo mis limitaciones sabes –reclamó algo ofendida-

VG: ¡Demonios! Estoy seguro de que Kakarotto no debe estar con los brazos cruzados, algo debe estar planeando, o al menos eso espero –empezó gruñendo y terminó en un susurro-

----------------

En el Planeta de los Supremos Kaioh-samas…

¿: ¡¡¡Achú! –Estornudó un despeinado amigo-

¿: ¡Salud! Señor Goku, ¿no me diga que va a resfriarse?

GK: No, yo nunca me enfermo, oiga ¿cuanto falta para que termine el ritual de Gohan?

¿: Me temo que varias horas todavía –respondió con cortesía-

GK: ¡¡Ah! –suspiró con desilusión- Supremo Kaioh-sama ¿tiene algo de comer? Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre –siguió con su más típico gesto-

SK: Si claro, Kibito dale más comida por favor… -respondió con resignación-

----------------

BR: Bueno no puedo mostrarle lo que está haciendo su amigo Kakarotto, pero puedo intentar ver que ha hecho en el último día –expresó orgullosa de sus habilidades-

VG: ¡Hágalo entonces! –espetó ya exasperado-

BR: ¡Que descortés, si no fuera tan apuesto no le ayudaría –refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras recordaba y aplicaba el conjuro adecuado-

Al finalizar el conjuro, las imágenes de las últimas horas de su _amigo_ Kakarotto comenzaron a mostrarse desde el Torneo de Artes Marciales…

VG: Oiga Bruja, eso no necesito verlo, es más adelante lo que me interesa

BR: Toma te presto el control de la bola, solo aprietas _avanzar_ o _retroceder_, después _play_ y listo –explicó mostrándole el control similar a uno de televisión-

Con un gruñido de resignación tomó el mando de la bola, adelantando pacientemente hasta la parte que buscaba, es decir hasta después de su muerte. Así, en cámara rápida cual si fuera un televisor y un VHS veía desde la ida al torneo, el sorteo, la pelea de los chiquillos, la de Videl, la de Gohan, la explicación de Shín, las peleas dentro de la nave… ya comenzaba a exasperarse al no ver nada de lo que buscaba ¡Demonios! Si hasta tuvo que verlo ir al baño ¡Eso fue demasiado! Iba a comenzar a gritarle a la bruja, que por cierto más bien había sido demasiado amable con él, cuando vio una imagen que si le parecía interesante: la pelea que sostuvieron los dos, hacía poco tiempo atrás, sintió ¿nostalgia?

BR: Pensé que ese Kakarotto era amigo tuyo, por la forma en que pelearon no lo parece ¿acaso él fue el que te mató? –preguntó inocentemente-

VG: ¡¡¡Kakarotto no tiene suficiente poder para matarme! Además eso a usted no le incumbe –gritó al tiempo que seguía adelantando rápidamente las imágenes-

Un rato después pudo ver lo que le interesaba, escuchó la explicación de Piccolo respecto a su muerte y la de Gohan, vio además el momento en que precisamente el mismo Goku les comunicó a Bulma y a Trunks por separado sobre su muerte. En realidad se sintió algo conmocionado, parecía que lamentaban su muerte, no sólo los dos únicos a los que consideraba familia, sino los demás presentes parecían lamentarlo aunque sea un poco, no era por ser negativo pero imaginaba a unos cuantos de ellos haciendo una fiesta de celebración por deshacerse por fin de él, pero al parecer se equivocaba… ¡¡si hasta Piccolo había hecho buenos comentariosl! eso si que era una novedad, _"definitivamente hay que morir para que vean tus virtudes"_, pensó.

Mientras las imágenes seguían rápidamente una de ellas lo detuvo frío, Goku peleando con el mismo gordo al que él intentó derrotar, pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendió, no, lo que lo dejó sin palabras fue la transformación de súper saiyajin 3. Si algo de respeto como rival tuvo una vez por Kakarotto ahora eso quedaría completamente olvidado. Subió el volumen y lo escuchó presumiéndole a Boo de su poder. La ira se apoderó de él y el odio le salió de lo más profundo del corazón…

VG: ¡¡¡MALDITO KAKAROTTO! ¡¡¡Siempre me subestimas! ¡¡¡Desgraciado! ¡¡¡malnacido! ¡¡¡¿Quién crees que soy! ¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esa manera! ¡¡¡Me las pagarás aunque tenga que destruir el infierno para encontrarte! –le gritaba convertido en súper saiyajin de la pura furia como si Gokú pudiera escucharlo-

BR: _"Esto se pone peligroso, no entiendo que le pasa pero creo que una viejecita tan adorable como yo podría salir lastimada" _ pensaba la bruja mientras retrocedía unos pasos

Luego de unos minutos de insultos, gritos y maldiciones hacia nuestro siempre inocente Goku -que ya parecía que tenía gripe de tantos estornudos- respiró profundamente para ver el resto de la pelea, al menos Kakarotto no pudo vencer al gordo tampoco, eso hubiera sido mucho peor… Lo último que vio fue nuevamente la técnica de la fusión mientras Goku se la enseñaba a los pequeños, así como la partida de ese su rival de vuelta al otro mundo…

Una vez que las imágenes se terminaron se alejó de ahí, sin siquiera agradecer a la amable bruja (pervertida, pero amable al fin) que le ayudó a saber toda esa información, es cierto que estaba furioso con Kakarotto por pelear con él sin mostrarle su transformación nueva, pero eso se lo cobraría después, no sabía como, pero estaba seguro de que en algún momento se lo reclamaría, ahora lo que le preocupaba era Majin Boo, sinceramente no creía que Goten y Trunks pudieran vencerlo, no los había visto fusionados aún, pero un presentimiento le decía que lo peor estaba aún por venir…

----------------

Ya no era su pelea, él estaba muerto, pero no podía negar que quería ir y ¿ayudar? No, ayudar, no era la palabra exacta (eso creía él), talvez lo que deseaba era vengarse de todos, de Kakarotto, del ex gordo de Boo, al final como siempre todos se burlan de él, sentía que su cabeza estallaría de pensar en tantas cosas a la vez, probablemente lo que lo mortificaba es que había una pelea decisiva y él no podía participar en ella, esta vez tendría que ver los resultados desde los asientos del público…

Cuando las cosas van mal, solo pueden empeorar, especialmente si uno se encuentra en el Infierno, así es el castigo eterno, no estaba de paseo ni de vacaciones, estaba en el Infierno y en el Infierno se paga todo el mal que se ha hecho, por eso no es raro que sucediera lo que pasó a continuación…

Mientras reflexionaba –últimamente tenía demasiadas preocupaciones- una voz que le habló a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, no podía creerlo, pero como les decía… El Infierno es el Infierno…

¿: Príncipe Vegeta, desde hace tiempo esperaba verle –una áspera y estricta voz logró que nuestro príncipe quedara por unos momentos petrificado-

VG: En serio, eso es interesante, yo por mi parte tenía la esperanza de no volver a verle jamás _Majestad_ –le respondió recobrando la compostura, y casi escupiendo la última palabra-

¿: ¿Es esa la manera correcta de hablarle a tu padre y rey, creí haberte educado de mejor manera –le reclamó en tono fuerte-

VG: Lo que usted hizo por mí fueron muchas cosas menos educarme, _majestad_ –solo Vegeta era capaz de expresar esa última palabra con tanta ironía que casi parecía que le estuviera maldiciendo-

RV: Entiendo que no te alegres de verme, han pasado muchos años –concedió-

VG: Varias décadas diría para mayor exactitud, lo sé porque han sido agradables sin su presencia, ahora me retiro pues tengo mejores cosas que hacer –concluyó dispuesto a irse-

RV: ¡No te permito retirarte! Después de tantos años es necesario que tengamos cierta conversación de hombre a hombre –le indicó seriamente-

VG: No te preocupes _padre…_ ya sé como se hacen los niños –fue su sarcástica respuesta-

RV: ¿Te burlas de mí? –gritó furioso-

VG: ¡Ya no tengo 5 años! ¡Soy un hombre ahora! Un gran guerrero, mucho más fuerte de lo que tú serías en toda tu patética vida, ya no puede asustarme con sus palabras Rey Vegeta –le dijo con enfado pero aún sin gritarle-

RV: ¡¡Aún soy tu padre! –continuaba vociferando-

VG: ¿Mi padre? Lamento comunicarle que ahora no merece ni siquiera llamarse mi rey, mucho menos mi padre, perdió el derecho de llamarse así ese día –comenzó con firmeza, aunque bajó el tono en la última afirmación, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a su interlocutor-

RV: ¿De que presumes Vegeta? Dices ser ahora todo un hombre, todo un guerrero, yo sólo veo al chiquillo malcriado y caprichoso que envié con Freezer, para mí no has cambiado gran cosa

VG: ¡Ese es un buen punto! ¡Nunca me conoció así que no se atreva a decir que no he cambiado! –Reclamó con gran rencor en sus palabras-

RV: Sigues siendo tan caprichoso e insolente como tu madre, es una lástima ver que de ella sólo heredaste sus grandes defectos –trató de herirlo-

VG: Si en verdad quiere hablar de algo conmigo, comience diciéndome en donde está ella –preguntó aparentemente sin interés pero claramente aprovechando la situación-

RV: No está en este Infierno, fue enviada a uno de menor nivel, parece que no fue tan terrible como nosotros en vida… Tenía sus debilidades, por eso no te culpo de algunas de las tuyas, es cuestión de genética

VG: ¡¡Yo no soy débil! ¡¡¡No te atrevas a insultarme! ¡¡¡Podría acabar contigo ahora mismo! –amenazó según él, en serio-

RV: ¡¡¡Me haces reír! eres patético, nunca te atreverías a matar a tu propio padre, ¿acaso me crees imbécil? Las noticias corren rápido… ya me he enterado de tu pequeña batalla con el inútil de Raditz, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de acabar con él

VG: Eso no es de tu incumbencia –exclamó viéndose descubierto-

RV: Si te comprendo, el pequeño Vegeta mostró su entera debilidad al perdonar la vida de su compañero de escuadrón, nostalgia por los viejos tiempos ¿verdad?

VG: ¡No me conoces! ¡Soy capaz de muchas cosas! ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! ¡Ahora me largo! –gritó avanzando algunos pasos-

RV: ¿Crees que no te conozco? Te he visto todos estos años, conozco los pasos que has dado en tu vida, aquí en el Infierno podemos ver a nuestros parientes que aún viven y déjame decirte que nunca me he sentido más avergonzado que viendo el camino que has tomado

VG: No me interesa lo que pienses –otra vez iba a irse-

RV: ¿Estas seguro que no te interesa? –preguntó con seriedad mientas se ponía en frente de su hijo, avanzando hacia él unos cuantos pasos dando la impresión de querer detenerlo con su brazo-

VG: ¡¡¡Me pones una mano encima y espero que la tengas asegurada! –gritó ya sin control-

RV: ¡Jajaja, esa es la actitud! veo que el Infierno ha surtido su efecto, me alegra ver que vuelves a ser el de antes, sabía que podrías hacerme sentir orgulloso

VG: ¿Te parece divertido? Creí que solo te avergonzaba… Ahora me ha dado curiosidad ¿Qué tanto deseas hablar conmigo? –preguntó fríamente con un deje de interés, aunque en el fondo sabía que después se lamentaría por preguntar-

RV: Casi no sé por donde empezar, has hecho estupidez tras estupidez todos estos años, necesitaré tiempo y memoria para enumerarlas

VG: ¿Quieres colmar mi paciencia? –ya comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo-

RV: Bien empecemos por el principio, no fuiste capaz de derrotar a Freezer

VG: Según recuerdo usted tampoco _majestad_

RV: ¡¡Patrañas! ¡¡¡tu fuiste el que tuvo la mejor oportunidad, le serviste por más de veinte años y no acabaste con su vida! –lo regañaba como si de un sirviente se tratase-

VG: Eso no es importante, es un asunto que pronto pienso resolver –dijo con una mirada de extrema confianza-

RV: Me humillaste al dejar que ese tal Kakarotto lo derrotara, es un guerrero de clase baja ¿lo sabías?

VG: Créeme que se lo he dicho, pero el desgraciado es tan distraído que no ha entendido el concepto y se empeña en tener un poder no correspondiente a dicha clase –se burlaba descaradamente de él-

RV: ¿Te parece graciosa toda la situación? ¿Cómo fue posible que dejaras que Kakarotto te robara tu momento de gloria? Nadie más que tú merecía acabar con el miserable de Freezer y no fuiste capaz de hacerlo, todo tu pueblo pagó con su vida para que conservaras la tuya

VG: ¿A que te refieres con eso? –preguntó sin poder ocultar su interés-

RV: ¡Vamos! ¡Es obvio que lo sabes, el detonante de nuestro abrupto enfrentamiento con Freezer fue el intento de evitar que te llevara con él, el maldito pensaba dejarnos sin heredero

VG: Eso es mentira –señaló incrédulo y siendo sinceros algo turbado-

RV: Es la verdad ¿acaso nos creías entupidos? de sobra sabíamos que no venceríamos a Freezer, pero debíamos intentarlo, casi se extinguió nuestra raza por salvar tu inútil vida

VG: ¡¡Crees que me interesa lo que dices! ¡¡Ustedes murieron por débiles! ¡¡No me interesa si quisieron salvarme! es la ley de la vida, los fuertes sobreviven, los débiles mueren, esa es una de las pocas lecciones que aprendí de ti

VG: No te importaba ni un poco tu pueblo ¿verdad? y aún hoy te haces llamar el gran _Saiyan no Ouji_ –le señaló acertadamente-

VG: Ya no me quedaba mucho pueblo de que ocuparme –le observó-

RV: Y eso que mataste a Napa

VG: ¡¡Solo era un imbécil! y por cierto siempre quise preguntarte ¿viste entre todos los nobles y decidiste encargarme al más estúpido? ¿Acaso era una broma enfermiza de tu parte?

RV: Napa era un respetado guerrero, un poco lento de entendimiento, pero no puedes negar que siempre te fue fiel –dijo orgulloso de su elección-

VG: ¡¡Un completo inútil! ¡¡¡solo escoria! en realidad lo que me sorprendió fue que pude tolerarlo durante tantos años antes de acabar definitivamente con su patética vida

RV: Te sales del tema central –le señaló exasperado-

VG: ¿Ah si y podrías decirme cual es _majestad_? –preguntó de nuevo con su tono irrespetuoso, más marcado en la última palabra-

RV: Tus múltiples errores, el mas grave dejar que Kakarotto acabara con Freezer, por lo menos tu hijo del futuro lo ultimó, eso es lo único que me reconforta, fue vengado por uno de mi estirpe

VG: ¿Tu estirpe? Querrás decir la mía –defendió infantilmente-

RV: Eso es otra cosa que me molesta de sobremanera ¿Cómo te atreviste a mezclar tu preciada sangre real con esa vulgar basura humana?

VG: ¡¡¡No voy a discutir eso contigo! –contestó con tono de ultimátum-

RV: ¿No puedes evitar defenderla verdad? ¿Acaso debo llamarla ahora _señora princesa de los saiyajin_? ¡¡¡Eres patético! ¡¡¡es solo una estúpida mujer terrícola! –le decía visiblemente afectado-

VG: Su nombre es Bulma, a ver si te lo aprendes Bul-ma –le dijo parodiando la famosa frase de su mujer, con el sólo afán de avergonzar más a su padre, no podía negar que hacerlo rabiar se estaba poniendo divertido-

RV: No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, ¿ahora juegas a imitar sus palabras? Recuerda que he visto todo lo que has hecho; no tienes decencia, no tienes principios, ni respeto a tu clase, a tu raza, a mí, a nadie ¿En qué te convertiste?

VG: Creo que la vida de mercenario sin planeta hecho a perder a tu bien educado príncipe

RV: No fue la vida de mercenario, desgraciadamente fue la vida en la Tierra, tu estabas preparado para gobernar Vejita-sei, ahora si tuvieras que hacerlo, todos se rebelarían ante ti

VG: Pues suerte que no hay planeta, pero si existiera nadie osaría retarme

RV: Y no sólo me molesta esa mujer tuya, hay algo más importante ¡¡¡tu hijo híbrido! es una deshonra, nunca debiste reconocerlo como tuyo, y ahora hasta sigues viviendo con ellos, tenía la esperanza de que la mataras cuando te diste cuenta de su embarazo o conociendo tu debilidad al menos esperaba firmemente que abandonaras ese planeta para siempre, pero por el contrario ¡¡¡prácticamente la has convertido en tu compañera!

VG: No voy a discutir mis intimidades contigo, ¿Quién diablos te crees? –le contestó ya fastidiado de ver temas tan personales-

RV: Me debes explicaciones de tus actos, así que empieza, tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar –le ordenó ilusamente-

VG: ¡¡¡No te debo nada! Nada mereces de mí, soy mucho mejor que tu en todo, soy mejor guerrero, mejor hombre, mejor padre, y hubiera sido un mucho mejor rey, comparado conmigo eres sólo un insecto… y por cierto no te agrada mi hijo híbrido verdad ¿pero no te molestó afirmar que él venció a Freezer?

RV: Serás mejor que yo, pero nunca mejor que Kakarotto, lo he visto una y otra vez: él te supera en todo, justo como tu dices superarme a mí –ahora si tocó su fibra sensible-

VG: ¡¡¡Eso no es cierto! ¡¡¡Kakarotto es un imbécil! ¡Lo derrotaré en cuanto lo encuentre…! ¡¡¡pude haberlo derrotado hace poco!

RV: Pero no lo hiciese, también vi eso, preferiste ir y sacrificar tu vida que aprovechar la única oportunidad que tenías de derrotarlo, en esa que es la única vez en que llevabas una batalla más o menos decente, lo dejaste ahí y te fuiste lleno de sentimentalismos, lo ví todo, la mitad del Infierno lo vio…

VG: Ya dejaste bien claro tu pasatiempo de voyeur –le contestó sin pensar ya fastidiado-

RV: ¿Que? –no comprendió la última palabra-

VG: Nada, es solo un término terrícola –respondió sin interés-

RV: ¡¡¡Ahora hablas como terrícola! ¡¡¡Eso ya es el colmo! –gritó-

VG: ¡Hump! _"¡Demonios! esa se me pasó" -_Si no tienes más reclamos, es mejor que me vaya

RV: ¿Qué no tengo más reclamos? Si apenas estoy comenzando

VG: Pues para mi ya fue suficiente –una vez más intentaba irse-

RV: Aún no me has justificado el porque moriste Vegeta

VG: Creí que lo veías todo, _majestad_ ¿Qué pasó? ¿se perdió el último episodio? –continuaba burlándose-

RV: Si ví tu muerte, solo quiero saber ¿por qué? –parece que ya se había acostumbrado al irrespetuoso tono-

VG: ¿Por qué? Por si no lo notaste creí que Boo moriría con esa última técnica, de otra manera no la hubiera hecho –señaló como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo-

RV: No esquives mi pregunta ¿Por qué entregaste tu vida?

VG: En función de la Batalla lógicamente, no importa morir si uno sale victorioso, yo tuve una digna muerte de guerrero, o ¿ahora vas a negarme también eso? –respondió confiado pues sabía que tenía razón-

RV: ¡Eso es mentira, tú diste tu vida en sacrificio por ellos, ¡¡por esos terrícolas! –gritó de nuevo con rencor-

VG: Eso es ridículo, no tienes pruebas o ¿acaso ahora también lees la mente?

RV: Ya te dije que conozco cada una de tus debilidades, pero ninguna se compara con esa última batalla… ¿Qué pensabas? Dejar al pobrecito de Kakarotto descansando, mientras matabas al demonio que por tu culpa despertó y de paso vengabas la muerte del hijo de Kakarotto

VG: _"¡Demonios! Sí"_ Por supuesto que no, solo vi en Boo un mejor rival que Kakarotto, al menos en ese momento –mintió-

RV: ¿Y porque no mataste a Kakarotto primero? –le preguntó incrédulo pero cayendo un poco con los argumentos-

VG: _"No lo sé"_ Para pelear con él luego, es obvio que no iba a perderme tan buena batalla, solo la dejé temporalmente suspendida

RV: No te creo nada, eso lo haría el Vegeta original, el saiyajin que yo crié no el que se corrompió en la Tierra –contestó demostrando que no es tan fácil de engañar-

VG: Piensa lo que quieras, como ya te he dicho no me interesa –terminó volteándose y dando la espalda a su padre y rey-

Tenían muchísimo de que hablar, y de alguna manera Vegeta seguía contestando las insolentes preguntas de su padre, no entendía porque se quedaba escuchándolo en lugar de irse, la verdad en lugar de darle mil justificaciones como talvez en alguna ocasión pensó que haría, ahora sólo se burlaba en su propia cara, en realidad era reconfortante, aunque sus acertadas preguntas lo ponían al descubierto, extrañamente no le importaba, de hecho nunca le importaba lo que opinara casi nadie, pero en algún momento pensó que lo que dijera su padre le interesaría al menos un poco. Como si alguien se apiadara de él y entendiera que había sido suficiente castigo, dos presencias en otras ocasiones molestas aparecieron interrumpiendo la charla entre los dos nobles…

Se trataba ni más ni menos que el gran Shiro-sama, _Administrador General del Infierno_ y responsable directo de cierta meditación que aún recordaba el príncipe, además acompañado de un ogro común (si de esos que hablan como retrazados)

SH: Rey Vegeta, Príncipe Vegeta, lamento interrumpir su hermosa reunión familiar, pero tengo un importante mensaje que darte Vegeta –afirmó dirigiéndose al más joven de ellos-

Og1: El mensaje-ogro es para el príncipe-ogro, no para el rey-ogro –recalcó por si las dudas-

VG: ¡¡¡Insecto Maldito! Tengo algo pendiente contigo, eres muy valiente al aparecer ante mi, sabiendo lo que te voy a hacer –amenazó al pequeño Shiro-sama, ante la mirada orgullosa de aprobación de su padre-

SH: Pero… yo… lo que pasa es que… -él sabía que estaba en peligro, pero debía darle el recado, el trabajo es primero-

VG: Di tus últimas palabras sabandija –ordenó levantando su mano para ultimarlo de un golpe-

SH: Tengo un mensaje de Enma Daioh-sama y es muy importante, así que por favor no me haga daño –suplicó temeroso-

VG: Tienes exactamente un minuto para hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a matarte –concedió y sin bromear pues estaba dispuesto a contar los segundos-

SH: Sí se lo diré rápidamente: Enma Daioh-sama quiere que se presente ante él, desea hablar con usted respecto de la situación de la Tierra, es necesario que vaya a verlo cuanto antes –exclamó sin respirar, contando él también los segundos-

RV: A Vegeta no le interesa lo que suceda en la Tierra, no tiene porque ir –intervino metiéndose en lo que no le correspondía-

VG: No te metas en esto –gruño a su padre-, Pero tiene razón yo ya sé lo que sucede en la Tierra y francamente no es de mi interés –sentenció mirando a Shiro-sama que ya comenzaba a decir sus plegarias-

SH: Pero príncipe Vegeta, el gran Enma tiene una propuesta para usted y dice que probablemente le parezca muy atractiva –bramó desesperado-

VG: ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó aunque sonaba como que ni siquiera ponía atención, la verdad es que lo que pase en la Tierra, si le interesa y mucho-

Og1: No lo sabemos-ogro, pero él nunca ha llamadogro a un condenadogro del Infiernogro ante su presencia-ogro

RV: ¿Es eso verdad? –Otra vez intervino interesado-

SH: Si es cierto, él nunca ha llamado a un condenado, supongo que debe de ser algo importante

VG: Esta bien iré –contestó por fin, pues pensando en toda la situación supo que talvez si podía interesarle lo que el juez quisiera decirle-

RV: ¡¡¡No debes ir, si necesita hablar contigo que venga a verte! –opinó de nuevo-

SH: ¡¡Óigame! No sea irrespetuoso, usted será un Rey pero estamos hablando de un dios aquí, además no es con usted el asunto, es con su hijo –le digo con valentía que disminuía al ver la mirada asesina del aludido Rey-

VG: No perdamos el tiempo, muéstrenme el camino, y si es para alguna tontería tu serás el que me las pagará, no creas que ya te perdoné lo anterior –dijo dirigiéndose al inocente de Shiro-sama-

RV: No creas que hemos terminado Vegeta, cuando vuelvas tendremos que seguir conversando

VG: _"Eso es lo que tu crees"_ –pensó mientras caminaba sin siquiera responderle-

SH: Muy bien príncipe Vegeta, el ogro aquí presente te llevará ante el gran Enma Daioh-sama, aquí tiene su pase de salida –le indicó ofreciéndole un papel color rosa al saiya, aunque se quedó esperando que lo tomara- Bien Ogro tu llevas el papel –rectificó extendiéndoselo- Me despido, les deseo suerte a todos

Dicho esto, el gran Shiro-sama se retiró agradeciendo a todos los dioses haber salido vivo de ésa (no sé de que se preocupa si es inmortal, aunque no por eso inmune al dolor) Vegeta ni siquiera volteo a ver a su Rey, solo tomó el camino siguiendo al Ogro, si al menos hubiera sabido que esa era la última vez que iba a ver a su padre… hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, eso que nadie lo dude…

----------------

Ya ante el Gran Enma Daioh-sama supremo juez que decide el destino de todas y cada una de las almas del Universo, Vegeta fue convencido (¿convencido?) –no sin antes causar involuntariamente unos cuantos destrozos- de ir a pelear nuevamente con Majin Boo. Definitivamente nadie puede negar la inteligencia del dios-juez pues la participación de Vegeta fue determinante en la lucha contra ese temible demonio… Así el príncipe saiya dejó el lugar acompañado de Uranai Baba, no sería la ultima vez que iría al Otro Mundo, pero aunque él no lo sabía aún, si era la última vez que iba al Infierno… aventura que siempre recordaría como un simple paseo…

**FIN**

-------------------

EPILOGO

Por si alguien lo ha olvidado (ja, apuesto que casi todos lo olvidaron) en el prologo vemos que Vegeta va a contarle a Bulma sobre sus aventuras en el Infierno, todo esto producto del calor y aburrimiento que los dejó sin otra cosa que hacer… Ahora ¿ustedes creen que le contó todo? ¿De forma tan sincera como yo con ustedes, veamos sus comentarios y averigüémoslo…

VG: Eso es prácticamente lo que sucedió, debo decir que el tal Enma fue un genio al enviarme a la Tierra, sin mi no hubiéramos vencido al tipo ese –expresó con su más habitual insolencia-

BL: Si, supongo que nadie puede negar que tienes razón. Así que casi me eres infiel con esa jovencita de la bola de cristal –afirmó con celos que no podía ocultar-

VG: No puedo negar que era una hermosa mujer, una de las mejores que he visto, pero a pesar de todo no hice nada con ella –le dijo presumido-

BL: ¿Cómo es que lo dudo? _"intenta ponerme celosa, yo sé que nunca me sería infiel, nadie lo tolera como yo"_

VG: Si quieres saber la verdad, te la diré: por más hermosa que fuera no podía permitir que me utilizara como a un juguete… Yo soy el príncipe saiyajin… _"y esa bruja era más fea que Roshi y su hermana fusionados"_

BL: Al menos me eres fiel por orgullo, algo es algo. ¿Y estás seguro de que tu padre no dijo nada mío?

VG: ¿Qué podría haber dicho? –dijo con un imperceptible nerviosismo-

BL: No lo sé, pero si no habló de mi quiere decir que me considera digna de su casta –otra vez con su vanidad a flote-

VG: ¡hump! Creo que más bien no le interesa tu existencia –mintió-

BL: ¡¡¡Tu siempre tan amable, probablemente le impactó mi belleza, mi inteligencia y todas mis demás virtudes así que no te atreves a decirme todas las felicitaciones que te dio

VG: Si tu lo dices

BL: ¿Y entonces no te dio tiempo de ir con Freezer y Cell?

VG: No, debí buscarlos de inmediato pero como supuestamente tenía toda la eternidad me confié, ya los buscaré la próxima vez –respondió con odio, cerrando el puño-

BL: No habrá próxima vez, ahora eres bueno –se burló-

VG: Yo no soy bueno, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? –le inquirió con su malvada sonrisa-

BL: Eres tan bueno como Goku –le sacó la lengua como una niña-

VG: ¡Tenías que nombrar a kakarotto! ahora no te volveré a contar ninguna de mis historias –contestó caprichoso como un niño-

BL: Y yo no te contaré las mías –dijo ingenuamente como si a él de verdad le importaran-

VG: Ni que me interesaran, en el 99 de tus historias está Kakarotto o el insecto (entiéndase Yamcha) lo cual las hace más desagradables de lo que de por sí son

BL: ¡¡Eres un pesado! y por cierto ¿Cuántas reglas del Infierno rompiste? –le cuestionó divertida-

VG: Eran tantas que no sé, pero si hubiera estado más tiempo seguro que las rompo todas

BL: ¿Qué más quería preguntarte? –pensaba en voz alta-

VG: Ya me cansé de tantas preguntas –efectivamente ya había respondido demasiadas-

BL: La última: en tus escenas de recuerdos ¿salí yo en alguna? Te pregunto porque soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y no creo que lo hayan omitido

VG: ¿Tú me hablas a mí de orgullosos? Talvez saliste en alguna escena, pero creo que no le tomé mucha importancia –le dijo manteniendo su careta de indiferencia-

BL: _"Si claro que te creo"_ Oye a como me pintas el Infierno hasta me dieron ganas de ir, me encantaría conocer el Lago de Sangre, ver la gran bola de cristal _"ajustar cuentas con cierta atrevida",_ y eso de ver tu vida ante tus ojos debe ser muy divertido, en el paraíso no nos daban tanto recibimiento

VG: Parece que de verdad te entusiasma el Infierno, deberías ser una chica mala desde ahora y así vas cuando te mueras –le sonrió ladinamente-

BL: Mejor nos portamos bien y vamos juntos al paraíso –exclamó con inocencia-

VG: A ti siempre te gusta lo más aburrido…

-------------------

Por otro lado En el Infierno Nº 666 unos simpáticos personajes pertenecientes a las "_Vegeta Tokusentai"_ conversaban…

RC: Oigan no creen que el capitán ya se tardó –señaló el pelirrojo-

GU: Seguro que no va a regresar, mejor vamonos –afirmó con odio-

BT: No, le dijimos que lo esperaríamos justo aquí

JE: Pero han pasado meses ¿Cuánto tiempo más lo esperaremos?

RC: Su chocolate y sus caramelos ya se están arruinando

BT: Lo esperemos, ahora practiquemos una vez más la nueva coreografía

JE: Yo haré la parte del Capitán Vegeta

SH: ¿Ustedes dijeron capitán Vegeta? –intervino la mosca dios que pasaba por ahí-

RC: Si, pronto vendrá y se convertirá en nuestro líder –gritó emocionado-

SH: ¿Acaso no saben que lo revivieron?

Todos: ¿lo revivieron? –Gritaron al unísono-

BT: ¿y cuando se vuelve a morir?

SH: Eso no se sabe

JE: Pero… ¿y nuestras presentaciones…? nos costaron demasiado

SH: ¿tienen nuevas poses? Muéstrenmelas –pidió extrañamente interesado-

BT: No podemos hasta que estén terminadas, las hicimos especialmente para que el tamaño de Vegeta no sea importante (¡que feo sonó eso, saben que se refiere a la estatura)

SH: Yo creo que se va a tardar en morir de nuevo

RC: Somos tan desdichados –gimió-

GU: Todo nos sale mal –suspiró-

JE: Nadie quiere ser nuestro capitán y ahora que Vegeta había aceptado, lo reviven –mintió descaradamente-

SH: ¿Vegeta aceptó? –se preguntó más a si mismo-

BT: ¡Que tristeza!

SH: ¿Por qué no buscan un nuevo capitán? –les dijo lo obvio-

GU: ¡¡¡Eso es genial!

RC: ¡¡¡Usted es tan inteligente Shiro-sama!

JE: ¡¡¡Es perfecto para el puesto!

BT: ¡¡¡Si, no lo dejaremos negarse!

RC: Le daremos un chocolate y dos caramelos, son deliciosos, aunque están a punto de caducar

SH: Yo no puedo… no puedo ser su capitán

GU: ¡¡¡Viva el nuevo capitán!

-------------------

Y así Shiro-sama se convirtió en el nuevo capitán de las Ginew Tokusentai (que fueron por un breve periodo las _Vegeta Tokusentai_ y ahora terminaron siendo las _Shiro Tokusentai_), aunque sólo en lo que a poses y coreografías se refiere, pues para un dios tan importante como él es imposible relacionarse con condenados al Infierno… y sobre Vegeta y Bulma pues como siempre, ya vimos que no le contó la historia literal, pero ¿que esperábamos del más orgulloso de los saiyajin, más bien pienso que contó demasiado…

Pues ahora si,

**FIN**

-------------------

Hola a todos y todas...TERMINÉ... Estoy extasiada, he finalizado mi primer fan fic "largo" Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño viaje por el Infierno, mismo que compartimos con nuestro querido Vegeta.

Me resta aclarar unos cuantos puntos de este último capítulo (como siempre, es que no puedo evitarlo) sobre la conversación de padre a hijo, creo que la verdad tendrían mucho que decirse y por eso sólo toqué algunos de los principales puntos que yo creo que el rey Vegeta pondría sobre la mesa, en realidad me divertí bastante elaborando esa conversación pues pienso que aunque Vegeta en cierta medida respeta a su padre debe guardarle un gran resentimiento que sólo podría exteriorizar sarcásticamente (no los iba poner llorando abrazados y perdonándose ¿verdad?). Y me dio la impresión de que el Rey debe tener una personalidad parecida (de hecho Freezer en un momento le dice a Vegeta que se parece mucho a su padre) por lo que eso fue lo que salió.

Bueno, solo me queda agradecer verdadera y profundamente a todos ustedes que han sacado un tiempo para leer esta producción, por mi parte les digo que la hice con gran cariño y tratando de presentar un buen producto, debo reconocer que me he esforzado mucho más para este fic que para el otro "largo", y espero que así se vea en los resultados.

Agradezco especialmente a las personas que me han apoyado en esta relativamente nueva incursión mía en este mundo de Fanfiction, Kawai Destruction, Shadir, Bulnatt, Viveka, Mary Gari, Maytelu, Mayako87, Runliney y a todas las demás (ya parezco actriz de cine en una entrega de premios)

Agradezco de igual manera a otras personas que también me leen (aunque debo reconocer que sería muy lindo ver más reviews), pues en los hits he podido comprobar que son un número aceptable, Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo a este y mis otros fan fics, Me despido esperando que aunque el fic haya terminado dejen sus comentarios y me encantaría que si tienen el agrado me digan cual capítulo les gustó más (delirios de escritora que desea saber por donde andan las gustos de la audiencia ) Ja ne! Melikav


End file.
